Is this Work?
by frifri
Summary: Hermione used to be the top healer at St.Mungos.And now she's looking for a job. Who hired her?Is her job a real job?Has smushy and funny stuff.WAY better than you think.PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!chapter 18 up, FINALLY!always taking new reviewers!
1. stop eating you bafoon!

**Chapter 1:**stop eating 

**Disclaimer:** What do you think.

**A/n:** this is my first official fic so don't expect much of it. This is sort of a small mixture of other fics that I have read with a twist from me. ENJOY AND REVIEW ON EVREY FUTURE CHAPPIE!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" asked Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"Ginny, I pretty sure about this. You've seen me; it's way too much stress. I could kill someone on accident." I said. Ginny nodded and patted me on my back.

"Oh, I gotta go I have a patient." said Ginny and rushed away. I started to make my way toward Mr.Eyedman's office this was going to be hard to do.

I came in and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of his desk and waited for Mr. Eyedman to come. I stared at the certificates on the wall when he walked in. "Well Ms. Granger, Carla said you wanted to talk to me." he said and sat down in his chair.

"Yes sir, I did want to talk to you. You see I don't really want to work over here or at least not work here temporarily. Bottom line is sir, I need a break." I said trying not to sound rude.

"Well, Ms. Granger I don't really want to lose my best Healer." He said fiddling with his pen and leaning back in his chair.

"I know sir but you do remember what happened last week?" I said remembering the incident.

(Flashback)

I staggered down the hall towards my patient's room. I was really tiered due to lack of coffee, I never knew that 5 cups wasn't enough for me. All of a sudden evrey thing went blurry and I fell on something soft and warm and cuddled with it next thing I know is that I'm asleep.

(End of flashback)

"Well yes, I do indeed remember that incident last week. You fell asleep on a patient and we had to give you 3 pepper up potions to wake you up." He said and then got this very constipated look on his face, turned all red like he was trying to get a fart out and said "ok I will give you a 2 month break but I will be happier if you return earlier."

"Oh, thank you sir thank you soooo much I really appreciate this a lot." I said and got up to hug him but then remembered what he looked like at that moment and sat back down. Then I remembered something "um, is this going to be a paid vacation?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't push it." He simply said. I groaned this meant I would have to look for a job. Then what was the point of this vacation if I still worked. Oh, well at least it will be easier. I stood up and apparted to my apartment with a loud pop.

As soon as I felt ground I dropped landing on my red couch being as tiered as I was I cuddled up with a throw pillow and closed my eyes. Sadly I heard shuffling noises from the kitchen. "Ron! Is that you? Aren't you supposed to be at work!" I yelled

"No it's not Ron!" yelled the muffled voice of Ron. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen only to see Ron with 5 drumsticks in his hand and chicken and ketchup all over his face. He froze and said "hi" and a little piece of half processed chicken fell out of his mouth and landed on hi already food and trash covered shirt.

I rolled my eyes again and said, "at least Harry's not here this time." I turned around to start cleaning and almost had direct contact with Harry's butt sticking out of the fridge. "Harry!"

"What?" mumbled harry and turned around. He had a foot long hoagie (I think that spelled wrong) in his right hand and had little bits of lettuce and mustard smothered all over his face and glasses. "Oh, hey mione." He mumbled trying to swallow the food in his mouth. You could see all the chewed up food in his mouth, he finally swallowed it and said, "you want some mione? It's really good." He offered me the sandwich. I grabbed the newspaper off the counter and started to smack them with it.

"What," smack "are," smack "you two," smack "doing," smack, smack I said smacking them here and there.

"Eating" they both chanted together.

"Don't you have food at your own house Harry?" I asked. Harry nodded. "Then why are you eating my food?"

"Ginny put a locking charm on the fridge and pantry." Said Harry

"Didn't she leave any food out for you?"

"Yeah she did, a whole roast chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, rice, corn bread, and a whole apple pie." Harry said

"You practically had a whole thanksgiving dinner at your own house and you come over here and eat my food!" I yelled getting irritated that a full- grown man that was now titled best auror could act so childish!

"Yep! I _am_ a growing man." He stressed.

"Harry get out of here and Ron clean this place up and go to your room I'll be there in a while to talk to you." I yelled and they scurried along doing what I told them to do. I got the newspaper a pencil and sheet of parchment and started to write a job wanted add to post in the Daily Prophet.

_**Job wanted for 2 months**_

_Name:_ hermione Granger

_Age:_ 21

_Experience:_ Healer at St.Mungos

_Wants a simple basic job with reasonable pay_

SatisfiedI started to skim through the help wanted section of the newspaper.And Ifinally found a job thatI liked, it was at Flourish and Blotts.I will check it out tomorrow.

* * *

A/n: finally it's over. I know it may not take that long to read but I'm a slow typer so that took forever and my fingers are sore. Please review and tell me if it's good enough to continue with. And if you do review, it will definitely encourage me more and for your info Malfoy should pop up in the next chapter or two if I continue.

-frifri ( your lovely authoress) : )


	2. finding zee job

Chapter 2: looking for zee Job  
  
Disclaimer: compare  
  
Me: writing crappy stories at JKR: published 5 books won awards and has actual fans  
  
What do you think?  
  
A/N: well here is the 2nd chappie ,I hope you enjoy it. I'll also like to thank all the people who actually read this story and reviewed it I promise that you will get personal attention at the end of this chappie. Unless I already posted this and you reviewed after it.  
  
I woke up with the blasted sun in my eyes and immediately covered my head with my pillow. Then I remembered that I had to go to flourish and Blotts today . I kicked of my purple and red sheets that matched with my room . went to the bathroom and put on a nice burgundy colored robe over a white blouse and a kaki skirt that stopped right above my knees.  
  
I walked down the hall to Ron's bedroom that was a complete mess all the time. It didn't even have a theme unlike all the other rooms in my apartment .Each room was monochromatic with two colors for instance my room and the living room were both red and purple the guest room blue and green , but my kitchen was a strawberry theme. "Ron wakey –wakey!" I yelled in his face  
  
"one more minute mione." mumbled Ron and turned around trying to move away from the source of disturbance. I rolled my eyes ,I had to go through this evrey morning ever since he moved in and the same technique worked evrey day . there were 3 steps number one all ready accomplished it was time for number two.  
  
"NO RON! You're going to be late for work!" I yelled and tickled and pinched his nose causing him to move further away and getting closer to the edge of the bed. He still didn't budge. time for step number 3. I sat next to him on his bed and kneeled down towards his ear and in very high pitched and loud voice, "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Ron moved all the way to the edge of his bed and rolled off. He fell and started pouting. I just ran away from the now cranky Ron to the kitchen.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and saw the mail on the table with my new edition of the Witch weekly that Ginny had subscribed for me. I made my self-one cup of coffee, note that it is only one not five, I don't need five anymore. I sat down at the table and started to read my mail. I noticed that most of them were responds to my add 'that fast?' I thought. I opened one; it was from Madame puddifoot's café, they wanted a waitress. I did what my mom use to call a huffy breath and rolled my eyes, I was NOT going to be a waitress. They next few were all crappy, they either were a bad job or jacked up pay.  
  
Getting tired of reading bad job offers. I turned my attention to the Witch weekly that was lying upside down. I flipped it over and froze, you won't believe what I saw on the cover; it was Malfoy with his retarded smirk pasted on his face wearing a black half sleeved shirt unbuttoned over a plain black T-shirt. The headline was 'hottest and wealthiest wizard'. My natural and instant reaction was to laugh! I laughed, snorted, and giggled like I had gone crazy. My stomach started to hurt, cause the laughing and then I fell on the floor rolling all over the place. I was in pain but I couldn't stop laughing. I clutched my stomach with one hand and started banging the floor with the other. There were tears of both pain and laughter in my eyes, I then took a big gulp of breath and laughed REALLY loud. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me; it was Ron. He was soaked in water and had a towel wrapped around his waist. I suspected that he just came out of the shower. "MIONE! WHATS WRONG ARE YOU OK?!!" Yelled Ron. I nodded and pointed at the magazine that was next to my foot. He picked it up and instantly dropped it and said, "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww gross and how can he be hot ?"and walked away getting back to his shower. I calmed down slowly breathing in and out through my mouth and sat down to read the article.  
  
Draco Malfoy, vice president of JBL limited will be receiving a promotion for president of the whole company. The current president, John Bradshaw layefield will be giving up the position to focus more on his wrestling career . "I would've lost that steel cage match against Eddie if it hadn't been for Kurt Angle. So I think that it is best if I focus more on wrestling cause I really want to hurt Eddie, he won't be doing the three amigos any-more(laughs madly)."says and laughs Mr. Layefield himself. Draco Malfoy, the hottest and wealthiest wizard in this community is happy to take the position. He says "It's a whole new opportunity for me and the company."  
  
Not only is Draco Malfoy hot ,rich, and smart he also happens to be Mr. Personality! He attended Hogwarts School of witc-  
  
I stopped right there the rest was probably all about him. The writer of the article sounded like a perky teenager with no journalism skills. She couldn't even stay on one subject the first bit sounded okay but it got worser and worser as it went on(I know that worser isn't a word).  
  
I threw the magazine across the room and it landed on the purple couch that was against the red wall. "crud" I said under my breath it was supposed to land on the table in between the red and purple couch not on the purple couch. Ignoring that useless situation I turned my attention to the remaining 3 letters left. The first one was from Ginny saying that she was sorry for what harry did again last night. The next was an offer from Syms promotional Ideas, they wanted a secretary and if I were interested I was supposed to meet some one today at 2:30 today, I would look into that . Not much of a hard job actually or at least not as hard as being top healer. The last letter was from JBL limited, what a co-winky-dink . It read:  
  
Dear Ms.Granger, I have received your add that was posted in the Daily Prophet. I will be happy to hire you to work in one of my department stores .I know that you are unwilling to work with me and believe me I am but I have no other choice. We will hopefully not see each other much. One of our employees is taking a 2-month vacation and we would like for you to take that position temporarily. If you are interested which I doubt you are please contact me by owl post.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
'What?' I thought. Malfoy hiring me, how dare he even ask me. But I do did need the job and it isn't that hard. And it's not like it's going to be forever just for 2 months. I would go for it. I now had 3 jobs to look into to and I'm bound to get one of them I AM Hermione Granger top student at Hogwarts and head girl. I got a piece of parchment and pen and started to write back to Dragon Butt.  
  
Malfoy, I am not happy to take up this job but I need a 2-month job and your offering one, so I'll be looking into it . I will not be looking forward to seeing you but I have to.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
'There that should do it.' I thought and I tied the letter onto my owl's leg(yep, it popped out of no-where)I finished my coffee and apparted to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
I stumbled as I felt the ground, luckily I apparted right next to a table and used it as support. I walked up to the front desk. "um, excuse me , I'm here for the job ad in the paper." I said in the sweetest voice I could sum-up.  
  
"yes there is still a spot open." said the stern looking lady her voice sounded like she had a stuffy nose. She had this long pointy nose with square shaped glasses sitting at the end with her hair pulled back in a super tight bun. "the job is for a week and you have to clean those books over there," she said pointing at a self. "they have developed some sort of fungus and there isn't a spell we didn't use to try to clean it." Eww! Gross I thought.  
  
"Um, sorry but I'm not that interested anymore. Thank you for your time." I said. I so was not going to be cleaning fungus off books.  
  
My next stop, Syms promotional Ideas, From what I knew they were promotional company , which meant that they helped and made and sold ideas to other companies and stuff. I made my way to the tall skyscraper . Once in the lobby I walked up to the information desk. "excuse me mam." I said trying to get her attention..  
  
"yes mam , how may I help you?" the blonde asked  
  
"um, I'm supposed to meet a Mr. Ramiz Khan at 2:30." I said checking the letter to make sure  
  
"name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'm here for the job offer." I said . she typed in my name on the computer.  
  
"yep, you have an appointment in 5 minutes. His office is on the 6th floor. Take the second left after you get of lift and his office should right down the hall." She said. I turned around to leave. "but it would be best if you wait a bout 3 more minutes he's in a meeting right now." I nodded and went and sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby. I looked at my watch it said 2:26 I had to wait till 2:29.  
  
30 seconds later  
  
God time takes forever when you're waiting  
  
Another 30 seconds later  
  
Yes! One minute down! I thought about the job offer from Malfoy , why did he choose me? Did he like me!? Oh-my gosh hermione what the heck is wrong with you?! that is the sickest thought you ever thought of. Why would ever consider liking a mudblood Griffyndor. Bad Hermione, bad Hermione. He probably couldn't find any one who wanted to work for 2 months only, yeah that's it. I looked down at my watch yes! Another minute down. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,2 9,30! Yes half way. 31,32,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,45,46,4,7,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57, 58,59,60!!!!!! AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!  
  
I stood up and walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button . It came down after a couple of seconds. I walked in and pushed the number 6. The elevator was empty and didn't stop on the way up. When the doors slid open I stepped out and followed the directions the lady at the information desk said, soon I found my self infront of the office door with Ramiz Khan on it. I knocked it . "come in." yelled a mans voice. I opened the door and came in and sat down.  
  
"you must be Hermione Granger." Stated Mr. Khan  
  
"yes I am, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." I said. Mr. Khan had a sort of a scrunched up face .his eyes were dark and he had a goatee and mustache . He was clearly Pakistani but he looked sort of Hispanic too.  
  
"yes I do , so are you interested in being my temporary secretary."  
  
"yes I am but I'm not completely sure of it, you see I'm still waiting for an response from some where else."  
  
"ok , that's okay. I'll give you an interview right now and if you're really interested owl me." I nodded. "okay lets get started , what school did you go to?"  
  
"um, I went to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry I happen to be the top student in my year and I was Head girl in my 7th year I am currently working at St. Mungos as healer I'm also the top healer but I took off for 2 months." I said all in one breath  
  
"okay you are qualified and I will be waiting for your response." he said . I nodded and stood up pushing back the chair that I was sitting on with my legs.  
  
"bye." I said and left the office.  
  
A/N: well there's the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoyed it. It would've been like a page longer but I cut out some parts for the sake of my hands. This chapter might have been better for those of you who watch smack down and RAW . If Mr. Khan is reading this out there some where , I didn't mean to offend you in any way . the way I described you was partly true. For those of you who aren't Mr. Khan, he was my science and social studies teacher in 6th grade. like I promised personal attention to my reviewers  
  
Tall fella : thank you soooooooooo much for your review it was very helpful you should consider your-self being a teacher.  
  
Lost my marbles : also thank you for your review it really surprised me that some one wanted to read this or you were just being nice.  
  
Life-less kana : ... to you too  
  
Frifri : I really do have big ego.  
  
Those of you all who actually want to read this crap, you should expect updates evrey 2-4 days if you want to have a well-written chappie. I completely dread typing so that takes a while . typing is like torture to me, but I do it for the very small amount of fans that I have. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase review, just press the little purple bow that says go. Oh and I update my personal profile whenever needed so check there for update dates and stuff. Remember review!  
  
tuttles! 


	3. sick wittle Ronnykins

**Chapter 3: Sick wittle Ronnykins  
  
Disclaimer: **I have a dream to someday own Harry Potter.  
  
**A/N: **thanks to those who actually reviewed the last chappie, which I think, were only 2 people but I'm still happy. At least peoples are reading it but to those who actually read it, do recommend this to other people because I want to know what people think of it. Like what I should work on because I know that this story sucks at some points. (Shut-up! They're waiting for the chapter! ... Oh yeah right!) With out further useless blabbing chapter 3!  
  
BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! "ARGHHHHH!" cursed stupid alarm why do you ring at 10:00 evrey day? Why can't I just wake up before 10 so the stupid alarm clock doesn't get my heart rate all up! I got up and went to the closet and pulled out the out-fit that I had prepared last night, a long brown jean skirt and a burgundy blouse. Went to the bathroom and did my regular bathroom routine, came back out and pulled on a new pair of brown boots that I bought along with a black one. They had a 2 inch block heel and went all the way up to my knee. Then I went to wake up Ron.  
  
"RONNY WAKE UP!" I yelled.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." said Ron, I mean mmmd Ron.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" I asked getting worried. It was usually 'one more minute mione' evrey morning but never mmmmmm. I came in and sat on his bed and looked at him. His face was all red and there was a dribble-o-drool on his face. In my opinion he had that constipated look that Mr. Eyedman got when he was making a hard decision. The last time I saw him like this was when he had a little food poisoning incident because he had barged into Hagrid's cabin and started eating nilly-willy, but he got like this whenever he got sick. GREAT! I have a sick 21-year-old toddler to take care of that puts evrey thing in his mouth. I licked my finger and put it on his forehead, it sizzled and evaporated. NOT! What do you think I am a crazy author? I placed my palm on his forehead; it was burning! He probably had a fever. "Ron come on wake-up." I said slightly shaking him, then I thought of some thing. "Ron if you wake up I'll get you some food." I said and sure enough his eyes popped open. "How about some soup?" he nodded vigorously. I always wonder were all the food goes. The boy never gets chubby.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and noticed one envelope on the table. Temporarily ignoring that I put some water on the stove for the soup popped in a chicken flavoring cube and put a lid on it. I sat down to read the letter. It had the JBL seal on it 'Malfoy' I thought.  
  
Granger,  
Meet me at the three broomsticks at 3:00  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Today?! I have to watch Ron! I put the note down and stirred in some cornstarch to thicken the soup. Then I magicked in some noodles and chicken and stirred it. I poured some into a bowl and took it to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron get that out of your mouth. Oh yeah I got your soup." I said as Ron who was nibbling on the corner of his pillowcase sat up.  
  
"Thanks mione, oh crap, I'm going to miss my date with lavender." said Ron  
  
"Since when have you been going out with lavender?" I asked in shock  
  
"About two months."  
  
"And you haven't said a word about it to me." I snapped at him. He just slurped his soup and didn't even bother to answer me or use the spoon.  
  
"A-A-A- AHHCHEW!" Ron sneezed and spewed out all the soup that he was slurping all over the place including me. Luckily I happened to be a Witch.  
  
"Scourgify." I said and the mess was cleaned up but there was now the stench of chicken soup on me.  
  
"Smorry mione." He said, the sneeze had clogged up his nose and now he sounded like the lady at flourish and Blotts but more manly.  
  
"It's okay Ron just finish your soup and take this three hour sleeping drought after your done." I said as I placed a vial down on his side table (yep, the vial also popped out of no where). Ron nodded and I left for my room.  
  
When I got to my room I went to my closet and pulled out a white blouse and a blue jean long skirt the same as the other one but different color. Then I looked down at my shoes; those soooo did not go with this outfit. So I took those off and slipped on a pair of white high-heeled sandals. There that was better. I then layed down on my bed and kicked of the sandals and cuddled up with a pillow. Yes, I was sleepy; sometimes even watching Ron for only 5 minutes can get you exhausted even if he just sat there.  
  
**2 hours later  
**  
'Stupid pillow it won't stay cold' I thought. I sat up to rotate pillows when my eyes landed on my watch. Crap it was already 2:35 I had 25 minutes to get there. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and re- do my make-up. I came out and looked at my self in the full-length mirror and saw that my hair was like a bird's nest. I went to my dressing table and tried to brush my hair but the comb got stuck I pulled and pulled and it didn't budge. Great! I have a brush stuck in my hair I'm running late for a meeting and to top it all off I have Ron to watch after. Arghhhhh! Stupid me why didn't I think of that before I ruined by brush. I got my wand and used an accio spell to get the brush in my hand and used a spell to put my hair up in a neat ponytail I grabbed my purse and lifted my wand to appart When I remembered Ron. I ran to his room.  
  
"Ron? Ron! RON! WAKE UP!" I yelled losing my patience. Then I remembered the 3-hour sleeping potion that I gave to him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said each time I hitting my head with my purse. Then I noticed that I was wasting time I stopped hitting my head and flung one of Ron's arms around my neck dragged him off his bed and apparted to Ginny's house. As soon as I got there I dropped the fountain-o-drool that was called Ron and looked down and noticed that I had no shoes. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, and apparted back to my house and put my shoes on and wrote a note for Ginny telling her why Ron was there. Why must my life be cursed? I apparted back to her house stuck the note in Ron's mouth and apparted outside of the three broomsticks.  
  
I checked my watch, yes! Exactly on time! I opened the door and scanned the bar for a blonde. I found him in the back of the room with a red head. Ginny?! I instantly thought but as I got closer I noticed that in wasn't Ginny at all. The red head was giggling like a little perky teenager that had well, giggling issues. From my point if view they were clearly flirting if you called rubbing against each other over and over and smirking and giggling while your rubbing, flirting. I walked over and said, "hey dragon butt!" in a perky way.  
  
"Oh, granger it's you." He drawled turning around and looking at me.  
  
"Yeah it's me and I happen to be on time so if you would kindly ask this slut over here to go away so we can get down to business." I said. He nodded at the red head and she walked away.  
  
"So Granger, I understand that you are interested in working at one of mine JBL stores. So this must also mean that you think that you are up to standards to work for me. The Hottest and wealthiest wizard alive, maw Draco Malfoy." He said. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yes Malfoy I do want to work at your store just because it's the easiest 2-month job I can find. And yes I do agree with you that I'm not at your standards, because I'm above your standards Malfoy. And you should know that I could always not work for you and go work for Syms promotional Ideas if I wanted to. I got a job offer from there to be a secretary." I said. Then I thought of some thing, why was I going to for this job anyway? Like I said I can go and work at Syms any time. "You know what? I'm not going to take this job" and with that I got up and left. And sure enough when I turned around to look at Malfoy I wasn't surprised to see him and the red head snogging or should I say practically shagging each other. I was disgusted and in the three broomsticks, and it just happened to be Hogsmead weekend and the place was filled with students.disgusting.  
  
Ginny's apartment  
  
"Ginny?! Any body here?" I yelled  
  
"Hermione, I'm here in the kitchen but don't come in here yet. Count to 10 real quickly then come." Yelled Ginny. As I counted to 10 I could hear shuffling around in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Harry and Ginny both standing they're still with smiles pasted on their faces. However they were both red and their hair was all messed up. I soooo knew what I had almost walked in on but I still wanted to ask.  
  
"Um, I'm here to pick up Ron, I hope you got the note that I left in his mouth" I said  
  
"Oh yeah we got the note but there was too much drool on it to read." said harry  
  
"Sorry about that Harry. I went to meet Malfoy for a job offer and dropped Ron off here because he's sick."  
  
"Well I thought that he came here to eat but fell asleep on the floor. Then he stuck the note in his mouth in his sleep for a snack but never bit it." said Ginny. "Um, what were you saying about Malfoy and a job."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was trying to get a job at one of his JBL stores." I said, then remembered something, "don't worry, I didn't go for it." Ginny nodded and we started to walk towards their guestroom.  
  
"So what were you and Harry doing before I came?" I asked giggling like a little schoolgirl. Ginny pushed me and giggled too.  
  
"Well you see he was trying to get more food and I was like trying to stop him," she stopped and giggled, "you know what happened. I giggled and opened the door to the guestroom only to see Ron all cuddled up with a teddy bear. Note that the ear of the bear was in his mouth.  
  
"Now, he was probably trying to bite _that _but never did." I said pointing at what was in his mouth. I got him and apparted home.  
  
**A/N: **YEAH! No more typing doom! (Ding-dong the wicked key board is dead! Which keyboard? The wicked keyboard! Ding-dong the wicked keyboard is dead!) Now that that mini mental musical is over, on with the author's note! Okay like I said at the beginning pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase REVIEW! I need to know what you think or should I just click remove in my document manager and delete the story. One word will do, just rate it; good, bad, ugly, horrible, great, etc. I am also trying not to curse in here so I am substituting them with friendly words like crap, crud, beep, and censored. Cause if my dad ever reads this I'm dead! That is with curse words. Expect the next chapter with in the next few days I might take a one-day break so that may delay it but what do people care they don't even read or review (starts crying like mad and has to stop A/N)  
  
**Reviews:  
  
Kt: **don't call me a man and thanks for your review I am super happy to like know that like people like think that this is like funny.  
  
**Lost my marbles: **thank you for reading this crap in my opinion and reviwing.  
  
Remember review! 


	4. Temporary insanity?

**Chapter 4: is this temporary insanity?  
  
Disclaimer: **I do own Harry Potter. NOT! But I wish. I would be famous and have thousands of fans worshiping me at my feet. In my dreams this is only possible.  
  
**A/N: **here is the 4th chapter. I know that it is really short but I couldn't make it any longer, believe me I tried. This chapter is the point where you see that this plot isn't completely mine like I said at the beginning this fic is a mixture of a couple of amazing fics I have read. So this chapter is dedicated to Arbitrary because you should see his plot of Temporary insanity kick into action in this chappie. I am also putting in the reviews at the beginning because I feel like it.  
  
**Chamorro- **thank you for your review. Two words can mean more than you think. (Cries)  
  
**Spykigurl- **your idea of the plot is really good but it isn't right. This story is going to take a big and sharp turn later on and you probably can't even think of it now. Any ways thanks for your review hope you review this chapter that is if you read it.  
  
**Spilled milk- **sorry about the way I made Draco look in the last chapter but that's sort of his character in this fic but I will try not to make it like that too much. Thanks for your review and pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review again!  
  
And to those of you who read this and don't review I'm- I'm going to, to do what? Oh snap I can't do any thing. That's just jacked up, oh-well but I'm still angry with you mean people. **MEANYS!**  
  
Wait I have one more review to answer to. Since I started typing this last night and now it is morning I just received a o-so-very mean review. And I respond to all reviews flame or not so here it is.  
  
**Gina: **yeah you're right this story is similar to Temporary insanity but it isn't the same thing. Like I said you wouldn't believe the ending that I have come up for it. So curse me and my story out all you want, it ain't go'in to do any thing. I would soooo get in a fight with you if I could but sadly this is a computer not a wrestling ring. And let me tell you, I would win that fight.  
  
Wow, is that how I'm going to handle flames. Maybe, only if they call my story poop or crap (translate that into the bad version of that word remember I can't curse and my dad is standing over my shoulder right now) okay on with the story! One more thing don't get angry with me for this chappie cause it is too much like temporary insanity just deal with it.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that one of your business partners offered you a free full time secretary?" I asked in the state of shock. Now I had no other job offer except JBL and Malfoy will soooo not take me.  
  
"Ms. Granger I am very sorry but I rather have some one that works for free than some one who doesn't and when you have a professional wrestler threatening you, you sort of tend to let go." Said Mr. Khan  
  
"Wrestler?" I asked. Knowing that there is only one company with a wrestler, JBL limited. Malfoy was soooo going to get it from me.  
  
"Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that." Said Mr. Khan hitting his head with his brief case. I gave him a weird look then remembered what he said about the threat part and as much as I hated JBL I had to admit that he had the ability to beat people to pulp.  
  
"It's okay Mr. Khan. I won't tell them that you told me." I said hoping that he would stop hitting his head with objects. And thankfully he did stop and calmed down.  
  
"I am really sorry for this. I understand that you have to find a job so I've written down a few names of companies that work with us that need sort term employees." Said Mr. Khan and pressed a button on his speakerphone. " Mitzy can you please bring in that list?"  
  
"Yes sir in a minute." Came a perky girly voice. In about a minute I turned around and saw a red head walking down the hallway and into the office. It was Malfoy's slut from yesterday. "Here you go sir." She said sweetly and walked away swinging her butt. He handed me the note it had names of 3 companies:  
  
1. Super soapsuds (soap freaks)  
  
2.Mc Ronald's (fast food and Ron owns it)  
  
3. Futura (wizarding technology)  
  
"Um, Mr. Khan are these all your business partners that you personally work with?" I asked. He nodded. "Does your so-called secretary know about this?"  
  
"Why yes she does. I had her write down and chose the companies her self. Why are you asking me this?" he said  
  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to know." I said and left.  
  
Malfoy was soooo going to pay for this. Now that his little red head knows all the names of the companies that I have he probably going to track down all of them and tell them not to hire them. All I had to do was get there before he did. I looked down at the list. McRonalds was immediately crossed out cause Ron stinke'n owned it. You never thought that the boy would go into fast food. Did you? Yeah, I could work for him but I couldn't ask him pay me. Now I wonder why I gave up that part time job as an auror. I was going to be paying Malfoy a little visit. But first things first, like I said I have to get there before Malfoy does.  
  
I apparted to my apartment only to find Ron and Lavender making-out on the couch. I poked them; they didn't budge. I kicked them; they moved but didn't stop kissing. "Ron! I have pizza!" I said and surprisingly they didn't move. Wow he must really like her I thought. I ignored them and went to write letters to the companies that Mr. Khan had suggested or should I say company he had suggested because I was not going to work for a company with a name like Super soapsuds. So I just had Futura.  
  
To: Futura wizarding technology  
  
From: Hermione Granger  
  
I would like to fill in the spot for a two-month secretary or any thing at your company. I have had experience as a healer and a year experience as an auror. If you are interested please contact me thank you for your time.  
  
Perfect, that should do, now for the visit to Malfoys.  
  
I walked into building and wondered where I should go. He'd probably be on the top floor. That being the highest floor and all and his ego is too big to be satisfied with a floor that isn't the top floor. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button and waited. About a minute later the doors slid opened and I walked in. I pushed the button at the top, which was 12. I noticed that right next the #12 they had a button with a big M on it and next to the M was a button that said JBL. Wow, they must have there own elevator in there office.  
  
When I got off the elevator I was in a very long hallway. Two feet infront of me was a door that said Draco Malfoy president in golden letters. Next to it was another door that said Cindy byrum secretary and all the way to the right was a door with JBL vice president and in between each door was a picture. I opened the door infront of me and walked in. Malfoy was sitting at his desk writing some thing with such great concentration that he didn't even notice me come in but some one else did.  
  
"Who they heck are you and what are you doing here?" asked a girl that was sitting on a couch on the left side of the room next to the windows. She had very light brown hair that was wavy and sort of bushy. She also had brown eyes, and she wasn't even wearing hoochie clothes. She had on a green blouse and a long blue skirt. To me at this moment she looked sort of like me? I ignored that thought.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Malfoy." I said and at the sound of his name malfoys jumped and looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here granger?" he asked  
  
"Like just said, to talk to you." I said getting a tad bit annoyed  
  
"About what?" he asked  
  
"About what? You know about what." I said I was getting really angry now. I felt like grabbing his head by his hair and bang it against his desk until it cracked open like a coconut and his little girl friend over here will start crying like mad. I could imagine it now; it would be nice to watch them suffer.  
  
"No I don't," he said innocently  
  
"Arghhhhhhhh! You stupid sodding git can't you get this through your thick head? You know what!" I yelled. Why was I even doing this I could just tell him what. "Why did you call Syms promotional Ideas and tell them not to hire me?"  
  
"You should know that Granger, I thought you were a smart enough witch to figure that out or should I just replace that W with a B.," said Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! That is no way to talk to a lady!" screamed the girl  
  
"Not now Cindy." Draco simply said  
  
"I'm going to talk to you later then!" she yelled back and sat back down on the couch  
  
"No I don't know Malfoy." I said lucky that I finally got my turn to speak. "I don't know why you did that. Is it so that I can work for you and you make me suffer?" I said starting to yell again.  
  
"No need to yell mudblood," at this the girl widened her eyes and stood up and immediately sat back down. "However you are partly correct, I'm not going to leave you alone until you come back here begging for the job. Which I am currently thinking about hiring some one else for." He said smirking and leaning back in his chair. I opened and closed my mouth trying to get some thing out but I guess it never came out. I just turned my heel and walked away. Just as I was closing the door I heard Malfoy say "Cindy honey, I'm really sorry. And can you please get me Super soapsuds number?" I laughed after I closed the door. He thought that I would go for a company with a retarded name like that?  
  
**A/N: **was that a good chapter? I hope it was. Please review if you read it till here I understand if you just stopped when you read the first line and scrolled all the way down here but please review. Pretty please? For the useless hunk of life that is typing this. Next chapter should be posted in about 2 days that is if you are interested.

**tuttles!**


	5. whaaaaaat?

**Chapter 5: whaaaaat??????  
  
Disclaimer: **what do people always say when they write this part?  
  
**A/N: **I soooo know that this is a super short chapter but I had to make it that way cause I don't have any more pages in my notebook and I have to buy a new one or find a substitute some where (over the rainbow) in my closet. I stuck as much as I can into that one page and I write in a medium size actually it's pretty big so it was hard to fit all this onto and piece of paper back and front. Why don't I use lose paper or another notebook you say? Well cause I like being organized some times especially when I write and I don't want it to get all messy and confusing. Call it half of chapter 5 if you wanna it is really short. Here are the reviews.  
  
**Kate-felton: **I can't tell you how many women Draco has cause it's sort of a surprise later on, but he was only snogging the red head so she will work for Mr. Khan.  
  
**Kt: **I can't really turn him into a ferret cause it will sooo not fit into the story line and I don't think hermione knows what spell moody had used. Call me man if you wanna but I had literally thought that you thought that I was a girl. I also used your Idea with the bear in this chappie. Oh and my name is f-r-i -f-r-I not fifi  
  
**Chamorro: **Okay I'll stop giving myself reviews but like I said it keeps me happy. I soooo know that this has a bit of Temporary insanity but I have my plot in here too and you should see it come out in the next chapter actually this one but not as much. And just for your info I happen to LOVE Temporary Insanity!  
  
**Sacagwea: **their eating cause they like to eat like I do. And I luv your fic Be a doll, it's coming along great please update! And before I go , how the heck do you pronounce your pen name?  
  
Now here is the next chappie!

* * *

Ms. Granger,  
  
We are very sorry to say that to position that you are willing to take has all ready been taken. Mr. Remiz Khan informed me yesterday that you will be trying out for this job but it is my mistake for not telling him that the spot has all ready been taken for about 2 weeks already. Hope you find your job soon and thank you for your time.  
  
_Mark Red  
_Vice president, Futura Wizarding Technology  
  
Oh great, this is just jacked up. I now have no job offers. Nadda. Zilch. Zero! But I can always go beg for Malfoys job offer. Hermione you are very, very, what should I say? Wrong! That's it, you are very wrong. Going back for his job makes it look like I have no dignity, but I have no money and no dignity is way better than no money. Especially with all the eating Ron does I have to buy groceries evrey day and that money comes out of my wallet. I might come home one day and find that Ron actually ate Mr. Teddy bear man's ears. That's it! I have to beg!  
  
TING! The elevator rang as I stepped out of it. I slowly opened the door and saw Malfoy sitting at his desk with his head down moaning and mumbling something.  
  
"Is that you Cindy?" he said, his head still down "I'm really sorry about what I said" he stopped and looked up "oh it's you granger, I see you've come back to beg" he said his mood sounding better than it had a while ago.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy I'm here for the job." It felt weird giving into him  
that easily and not yelling at him.  
  
"Too bad Granger it's gone already, I gave it to someone else." He  
said blandly. It sounded like he was reading it out of a book with no  
feeling he was just talking plainly. He stared at me long and hard for  
a while. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out something small and  
shiny and squeezed it." But I do have something else for you to do."  
  
"What is it?" I asked quickly. I just wanted this to get done and over  
with, it was causing way too much stress. Malfoy looked at me again  
and shook his head.  
  
"No I might as well tell her the truth and you're just not her" he  
said. I gave him a questioned look. "Um, you know what, I need to  
think this over. I'll write you tomorrow telling you weather you got  
it or not." I sooo wasn't getting this. It's either a yes or a no.  
It's just a two-month job it's not like he's going to ask me to marry  
him or anything.  
  
"Okay." I simply said and left.

* * *

A/N: so how was that? If you're a good reader and pay attention you  
should have noticed some thing in this chappie. Expect my update in  
about 4 days cause I still haven't found a new notebook in the time  
that I was typing this. **_Please review!  
  
-tuttles frifri! _**


	6. No way never! what?

**Chapter 6: no way never! What?  
  
Disclaimer: **Never. Nadda. Zilch. Zero.  
  
**A/n: **this is my second time typing this chappie cause the electricity had went out for some reason and I never saved it so it's all gone. And my fingers are twice as sore. Oh well. Well I found a new notebook yesterday. I'm not so energetic as I usually am so this is going to sound boring. And schools almost here; the dreaded 8 classes are back! Even if I do like school, actually love school I don't like going to whole new one I want to go back to Miller Intermediate. Why do I have to get strait A's and pass, I should've flunked on purpose. Any ways that was use less junk so on with the reviews!  
  
**Sacagwea: **I think you didn't get the part when she comes into the office, you see Draco was upset.... Why am I telling you this anyway? Then you won't read it.  
  
**Kt: **your guess is very close.  
  
**Iluvwriting: **nice to know that someone else is going to be reading this jacked up story.  
  
**Lewisa: **luckily I already found a new notebook and here is the next chappie! Yeah! My story is on your favs list! I'm special!  
  
Ok here is the next chapter, hope you like it! And I came up with a way to make this funnier, I don't know about you but barely ever imagine the characters talking with their British accents and I noticed that when I do imagine them with their accents it's way funnier. I mean how would you react if you herd British lady say jacked up, with a little cup of tea in her hand. Like in the second movie, when harry falls out of the flying car and tries to grab Ron hand but he goes "I can't your hands all sweaty." Now that's funny if that wasn't in an accent it would've sounded more serious. -frifri

* * *

"RON!" I yelled staring at the big mess in the kitchen and not to mention that the freezer was practically empty.  
  
"yeah Mione , what'cha want." Said Ron as he walked into the kitchen. He had a bit of brown fur stuck on the corner of his mouth. I was horrified, no it couldn't be. I would have to check on teddy bear man later.  
  
"What I want is for you to clean up this mess!" I yelled. I was getting sick and tired of finding the kitchen looking like a tornado hit it evrey day. I turned around to leave but hen remembered something "oh Ron, I think you have to pay the rent this month again."  
  
"Why mione? I can't really do that, don't got any extra money." He said.  
  
"Cause I haven't found a job yet and I don't think I ever will. What else you dodo bird?" I said smacking him on the backside of his head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." He said rubbing his head "I still can't you know I used all my extra money to buy Lavender an engagement ring." He said slowly turning red.  
  
"WHAT! You're going to ask her to marry you and you haven't told me yet!" I yelled. This was unbelievable, the kid never talks to me any more and I barley know any thing about his life, I live with him for crying out loud!  
  
"No, I did tell you." He said  
  
"When?" I simply asked  
  
"Just right now." He replied. I rolled my eyes and left to my room.

* * *

I jumped onto my bed with out looking and heard a crunchy noise. I stood up and saw a wrinkled up letter in the spot where I was sitting. It had the Malfoy seal on it this time instead of the JBL seal. I opened it quickly curios to see what my job was.  
  
Granger,

Or should I say Hermione. I have thought this over a lot and I think that you are fit for the part. I want to tell you in person what you have to do and I hope you agree to do it. But either way you sort of have to do it. I recommend for you to start packing evrey thing that you will need for a month long stay. Meet me at the 3 broomsticks, say around 2:30.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Why did he call me Hermione? It's usually Granger, mudblood or some other insult. And why pack? Oo-Oo-Oo, I know! I'm going to go on a business trip with him. "Yeah I'm special!" I chanted and jumped around. I stopped. Rewind! Am I happy cause I'm going to go on a trip with Malfoy? OMG! That's just gross! Just forget that you ever thought that. I looked down at my watch it was 1:55. I better get ready now if I'm going to stop by at Fred and George's shop to buy Ron a thank you gift for paying the rent this month.  
  
I went into the bathroom and came out wearing that out fit that Ron had spewed soup on and the same pair of boots. After I did evrey thing I went to tell Ron that I was leaving. "Ron! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse and apparted to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

"Fred? George!?" I called out looking for the two.  
  
"Mione, is that you? I'll be right there," yelled one of the twins. You could hear them talking to someone in the back, I so wanted to go and see what they were doing but then I heard a high pitched girly scream, now I had to go. I opened the door in the back to Fred and George's office. As soon as I opened it I tripped over something but someone caught me. He had his arms around my waist, it felt like I was all cuddled up in a warm blanket and I was so close to falling asleep. This reminded me of the time I fell asleep on that patient at St. Mungos.  
  
"Thank you" I said snapping back to reality and stood up properly, expecting to see Fred or George... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was MALFOY!  
  
"Calm down Granger!" yelled Malfoy over my scream. Calm down? How the heck am I suppose to calm down when I just practically fell asleep on Malfoy!?  
  
"Eww-eww-eww-ewwwwwww, I touched you!" I yelled wiping my arms on Fred and George. "Don't –ever-touch-me-again!"  
  
"Then what do I do? Just let you fall on me?" he said. I squeaked and gave him a questioned/surprised look.  
  
"Um, sorry?" I said to Malfoy trying to make it sound sarcastic but it soooo didn't work. I quickly turned around to the twins so I could change the subject. "Um, Fred George, what is that-that thing doing here talking to you?" I asked pointing at Malfoy  
  
"Oh he's strictly here for business." Said who I believe was George.  
  
"Oh," I said and nodded slowly. "What kind of business would this be?"  
  
"Weasley here is asking for permission to jinx some of my clothes and sell it in their shop." Said Malfoy. I nodded, and then I noticed some thing.  
  
"Do any of you know what I tripped over?" I asked  
  
"Oh yeah, we put a spell on the door; if you not supposed to be going in there you trip when you open the door." replied one of the twins. I again nodded. To me it seemed like I was nodding a lot lately. I looked down at my watch; it was already 2:34. Crap I'm late to meet Malfoy. Stupid he's right over here so he's late too. Maybe if I get there first , he'll be more late than I will. But I should let him know so I don't go there and forgets about it and I'm alone.  
  
"Malfoy we're late."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Remember you're supposed to meet me at the three broomsticks." I said  
  
"Oh yeah you're right." He said and then turned around to the twins, "I'll sign the contract when I come back later." And he just lifted his wand and apparted. Crap he got there first! I too raised my wand and apparted to the 3 broomsticks.  
  
I saw Malfoy motioning me to a table in the back. I walked over and sat down. "So, what's my job?" I asked  
  
"Well you see it's not really a job. But don't worry I'm still going to pay you. It's the only way you will actually do it." He said. I nodded and started to worry what it was ,if money was the only thing that was going to make me do it.  
  
"Just get to the point Malfoy." I said  
  
"Okay I'll try, well my mother is coming over tomorrow"  
  
"Um, Malfoy that's not the point." I said  
  
"I know Granger, just shut up and let me talk" he said, I nodded in response. "Well my mother is coming over"-  
  
"We already have that accomplished. No need to say it over again." I said cracking a little smile.  
  
"Just shut up!" he said raising his voice slightly. "Well my mother is coming over," he stopped and looked up at me. I couldn't help it I had to giggle. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." I said stifling my giggles.  
  
"Ok, my mother is coming over and"-  
  
"We already know that Malfoy." I said smiling  
  
"ARGHHHHH! I know that you know that my toilet, I mean potty, arghhhh, my mother is coming over! So just let me talk alrighty?" he said angrily. It's pretty weird to know that Malfoy can get his mother and toilets mixed up. "Ok, my mother is coming over and," he stopped and looked at me and smiled for some reason. It wasn't that hideous smirk that made his face look all crunched up, but a real smile. I just sat there with a big toothy smile pasted on my face. Inside I was actually laughing like hell because the fact that Malfoy can mix his mother and toilets up and thought that I would intrude evrey time he said that line. To be true I was being very childish. "Well I promised my toilet, I mean mother that she could meet my fiancée when she comes to my house tomorrow."  
  
"And you are telling me this why?" I asked  
  
"You know Cindy?" he asked, I nodded. "Well we used to be engaged and she broke up with me right after I called my mommy and told her that she can come over and meet Cindy. I mean I didn't even do any thing." He said, his eyes watering up a little bit. But that wasn't going to stop me.  
  
"Yet again why are you telling me this." I asked, "just get to the point!"  
  
"Fine I will!" he yelled then mumbled something. It wasn't that loud or clear but it was loud and clear enough for me to hear.  
  
"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!!!??" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table so hard that it made the condiments shake. Eww! I was so not going to do that it was grosser than shoveling cow crap! But then I remembered the letter; it said that it didn't matter what I wanted or not I had to do it. I looked at Malfoy; he had a _VERY _desperate look on his face. Oh, I hate it when I give in easily but I was doing this out of pity. "Fine I'll do it but try not to touch me much." And with that I left.  
  
A/n: there it is the 6th chappie hope you liked it. Review and tell. You know that it took me 3 days to type this! Any ways I'm thinking about changing the title. It's either Why do I work for you? or Is this even work? It's up to you, tell me in your review. Talking about reviews I got one review when I was like done typing the story so I posted it here.  
  
**Spykigurl: **I'm sorry for sticking you down here but I'm too lazy to go back all the way up and put it there. Any ways this chappie should sort of explain the change in Draco's mood.  
  
Okay that's it please review! -_tuttles! frifri _


	7. packing

**Mini chapter 7:** packing  
  
**Disclaimer:** If this is called a disclaimer.... What do you think?  
  
**A/n:** well I decided to write a mini chapter so I don't have to put it in the next chapter, which means less typing. Okay since no one told me if I should change the title or not. I'm going to wait after this one to change it. Now onto my lovely reviewers that I love.  
  
**SlytherinRoyalty:** surprisingly you're right. Thanks for your review!  
  
**iluvwriting:** well here's the next chappie and thanks for the review!  
  
**Spykigurl:** Cindy didn't break up with him cause that. She left him cause... can't really tell you. Anyway thank you so much for your review, it was nice and long and I like long reviews! So give me a long review this chappie too!  
  
Okay on with the chapter!

* * *

"Are you 100 percent sure about this Mione, I mean living with the git is one thing but being engaged with him!" said Ron  
  
"Ron I don't really have a choice. And it's not forever." I said stuffing a shrunken blue dress into my suitcase. "Think of it as acting, which it is. I'm not going to marry him for real or any thing."  
  
"Why don't you just go back to St. Mungos and bring me some of that free toffee in the waiting room." He said, in response I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Like I said Ron; I don't really have a choice so try to persuade me all you want but it's not going to make a difference. Believe I don't wanna go," at that very moment Ginny apparted with a raging Harry in her arms.  
  
"Hermione, what the heck do you think you are doing." Said harry. "You are not going to be engaged to Malfoy, I mean it's against the law of nature!! In other words it's just gross and wrong!"  
  
"Harry honey, calm down and I'll get you an Ice-cream cone. Just let her do what she wants." Said Ginny.  
  
"But he's forcing her!" he said. "I mean that's just cruel, you know. I will not let her GO!" he pouted.  
  
"You know what hermione, I'll call you later. I think we can't keep him here." Said Ginny and disapparted  
  
"Ron, can you get that for me." I asked pointing at a pretty and flowy periwinkle colored party dress. He handed it over and I shrunk it and stuffed it into my suitcase.  
  
"Why are you taking that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well it is the malfoys, there probably going to have some fancy party or something." I said. Ron nodded and looked down at his watch.  
  
"Mione I gotta go. I have a date with Lavender in a while." He said and left.  
  
I just sat there staring at the spot where he was sitting on my bed. I then fell back wards landing on my pillow and a whole bunch of clothes. Oh God do I wish I still went out with Ron. I should've never listened to Ginny and break up with him. I completely thought that she wanted us to be together but she came to me saying something about Carla being a seer and the colors green and gray. And that Ron had noting to do with those colors and I had to break up with him or I'll be doomed for life. Even if I didn't believe her I broke up with him any ways for some reason. But I think I still like him. But I had a tendency to get bored with him sometimes because we were never actually capable of holding a good conversation because we weren't interested in the same things. I mean I believe that opposites attract but I guess he wasn't the right opposite. I guess we were just meant to be friends. You know what hermione? You guess too much. Why can't I know for real? I stopped thinking and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:46 and I had to meet Malfoy at his apartment at 5:00 so I started to pack faster.

* * *

A/n: so how was it? Tell me in your review.I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THE TITLE CHANGE IF YOU DON'T TELL WHICH TITLE, I WILL PICK ONE MY SELF. REMEMBER IT'S EITHER WHY DO I WORK FOR YOU? or IS THIS WORK? God I hate typing in capitalized letters but it's the only way to get attention so please tell me if I should change the title. Review!!  
  
-tuttles! 


	8. ends with a buttay pinch!

**Chapter 8:** Ends with a buttay pinch  
  
**Disclaimer:** what has evrey other chapter said?  
  
**A/n:** I am very sorry for the long update. The national democratic convention threw me off for a while cause I enjoy politics. I know that's weird but it's very interesting. Any ways here is the next chapter, I know that it's pretty short for a regular chappie but I couldn't get it any longer. But first the reviews, by the way where are kt and chamorro? And I'm getting fewer reviews, why?  
  
**Iluvwriting:** thank you for your opinion on the title. It's really helpful any ways please review this chappie!  
  
**Kate-felton:** long time no review. Any ways please read and review and thanks for your opinion!  
  
**Sacagawea:** thanks for the opinion on the title. Also thanks for the e- mails, I never talk to any one during the summer and this is very helpful! Any ways please review this chapter!and I also think I've answered evrey pssible question!  
  
**Tall fella:** all I'm say'n is that you need to read a bit more carefully and review on evrey chappie that you read. And she would naturally curse. Correct? And you see I don't curse on this cause if my dad or mom read this I would be dead. So I'm substituting them with words like crap.  
  
Okay I worked on this chappie for awhile, yeah it's short but I tried to make it as well written as possible. Enjoy! -frifri

* * *

After trying 3 times I finally apparted to malfoys apartment. Thank God I hadn't misplaced any body parts. It was dangerous and harder to appart to a place that you didn't know than a place that you did. I found Malfoy sitting on a green couch in what, I guessed was his living room reading the witch weekly. The witch weekly? That's just weird, but he's probably reading that article on him. God does he have a big ego!  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked finally noticing me and stuffing the magazine under the cushion he was sitting on. He stood up and used a spell to put away my bags.  
  
"Couldn't find the place. You know first time apparting here." I stated  
  
"Well, why didn't you floo?" he asked motioning me to sit down next to him. I sat down with out hesitation.  
  
"I don't like getting all dusty." I said in response. He nodded at slipped his arm around my waist. I instantly turned and looked at him. "What the freak are you doing?" I asked him trying to be calm.  
  
"Well we're going to have to make it look real, right? And my mother is going to be here in like 30 mins and we need to get as comfortable as possible with each other." he said and I nodded.  
  
"Then I should call you Draco or drakie and you should start calling me Cindy." I stated.  
  
"No need for calling you Cindy. You see I never told mum her name I just described her and said that she was my secretary." He said. I again nodded. Is it me or am I nodding a lot.  
  
"So how did we meet?" I asked and looked at him. Lord he was hot! BAD HERMIONE! Now let's calmly rephrase that; Lord is he Pale and ugly! Much better.  
  
"Well me and Cindy actually meet at work. I hired her as my secretary. Talking about that she also quit her job so you have to take that spot now." He said. Yes! I have an actual job. At lest partly. "Well we can probably meet at work too but we knew each other at school and I tormented you"  
  
"Which is completely true." I said stopping him  
  
"Well it has to be. Practically evrey body knows who you are. You were potter's right hand women! For crying out loud. So evrey thing is what it really is well until you started to work for me. Then we slowly put aside our differences."  
  
"Like that would ever happen." I interrupted.  
  
"What is it with you and stopping me when I talk?" he said. I shrugged. " Any ways then we got along and sort off started to fall for each other. Then we went out and I purposed. And now we're here." He finished. That would make a pretty good love story. He should think about writing a book.  
  
"Okay that sounds pretty good." I said. "So how about a small tour of the apartment." I asked, "I would like to know where evrey thing is."  
  
"Good idea, well right now were in my living room. Over there is the dinning room and next to it is my kitchen." He said pointing behind the green couch we were sitting on where there was a dinning table and sure enough next to it was a rather messy kitchen. "And over there, in that hallway is my room, a guest room and a full bath. That guest room is going to be yours." He said pointing at a hallway that started next to the kitchen. "And that hallway over there by the front door has my study and another guest room. And that's about it."  
  
"Well I thought it would be a little bigger so it could satisfy your enlarged ego." I said plainly  
  
"Don't get me wrong but I can't really keep a bigger place clean I mean look at my kitchen. So I stuck with this." He said  
  
"How long is your mother staying or should I say_ toilet_ staying?" I asked slightly stretching on toilet.  
  
"Oh would you shut up about that. It's hard to grow out of old habits, you know." He said. That just freaked me out, how is calling your mom toilet ever an old habit? Ooookaya. "Well I think she's staying about a month or something, you know she's been really lonely in the big mansion ever since bathtub, I mean father past away. So shes staying here for a while." He said. I nodded and noticed that he just called his dad a bathtub. So does he call evrey member of his family something that's in a bathroom? I then tried to move a bit but then noticed that Malfoy's arm was still around me. It felt really awkward and like his arm was burning a circle around my waist. I got my free arm that wasn't squished against him and pinched his arm. "Oww! What was that for?" he yelled jerking his arm away.  
  
"That's better." I said and scooted away from him. "So, why don't you just tell her that she broke up with you?" I asked him.  
  
"I tried but I just can't. She's wanted me to get married for a long time and when we were engaged she was really happy and she practically forgot about father's death. And I don't want her to be upset." He said  
  
"You can at least try. You're torturing me and you just for the happiness of your mother. Don't you rather have 2 people happy than 1 person happy?" I snapped at him.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I really don't wanna get her sad. You know what? Just drop it." He said  
  
"Fine so, where is my room?" I asked standing up  
  
"Find it your self _Hermione_." He said and went to the kitchen. Okay fine, I'll find it by my self! I already know where it is. The question is which door.

* * *

I walked into the hallway and found 3 doors one of them slightly ajar. I walked over and saw that it was the bathroom. I walked over to the door that was about a yard left of the bathroom and opened it. This must be malfoys room. The whole room was decorated in green and silver. The walls were covered with pictures of Malfoy and me. ME?! I turned on the light and walked closer and noticed that it was Cindy not me. God that's a relief! There was this one big picture that took up at least a quarter of the whole wall. It was done in black and white and had a picture of Cindy and Malfoy hugging and apparently it wasn't moving. What the heck is a muggle photo doing in the house of Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin? That's just weird. I looked around more and noticed that none of the picture except one were only of Malfoy. They were either only Cindy or Cindy and Malfoy. That's weird I thought that he would have a house full of pictures of him, having the big ego he does. The one picture that was of him was a very little picture of him when he was I'm guessing 1 or some thing. He was sitting there in noting but diapers blowing spit bubbles and drooling. Very cute, don't understand why he grew up to be so ugly. Now he was blowing a big spit bubble then he started to giggle and jump up and down on his butt like a giggle freak and the bubble popped and he immediately stopped giggling and got all cross eyed and looked at his nose. I simply let out a small laugh, wouldn't wanna get caught snooping around in dragon butt's room. I left the room and went to the last room.  
  
I came in and was immediately shocked. The room practically looked like my room at my apartment. Evrey thing was the same except a few pieces of furniture. This was unbelievable! "Like it?" I turned around and saw Malfoy standing at the door.  
  
"Like it? I love it! It looks just like my room at home. Who did it?" I asked  
  
"Cindy used to live here with me, she did it. This was her room. In my opinion it's just ugly." He said. I gave him an are-you-crazy look. How could someone never like this room? I looked at him and noticed something; I didn't know even if he ever liked her. Okay what I'm about to say is weird and stupid. Oh I feel so stupid. Just shut –up! How do I talk if I shut-up? Oh! Just shut-up and talk! Huh? Ok, breathe in and out, okay.  
  
"Um, Malfoy, did you ever really like her, I mean Cindy?" I asked with my breath held in the whole time.  
  
"Like, like? I loved her. Why do you think I was engaged to her? I don't even know why she left me. I mean all she said is that she didn't like the way that I treated some people and that I was a conceited sodding git with a thick head." He yelled. Lord did I feel SORRY for him. Really, really sorry, but you had to admit that Cindy was right. Don't see why she went with him any ways.  
  
"DING-DONG!" the door rang  
  
"Come on that must be mum." He said and dragged me to the door.  
  
Frifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifarihafrifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifrifri : ) ( my names in there some where, very easy)

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked me as he slipped his arm around my waist with a strong grip practically squishing me against him. In response I gave him a squeak. He inhaled a big breath and opened the door. As he did this, his grip got stronger around my waist. It felt like some one had tied a rope around me waist and was pulling it until the rope snapped or until I snapped. I turned my head around and noticed that my hand was right below his waist, sort of near his butt. Eww, gross!  
  
"Draco! Your Toilets here! Oh I missed you so much." Narcissa yelled and hugged her son; "oh you must be Draco's girlfriend. Oh my, aren't you Hermione Granger? Draco never told me that. Your better than I thought!" She turned around and squeezed Malfoys cheeks. "Good job Drakie, you finally got me a daughter in law." At this Malfoy tightened his grip around me. That's it! I smiled at Narcissa and didn't take my eyes of her. I popped my fingers behind his back and with all the energy I had I pinched his butt really hard. Instantly he grabbed his left butt cheek and his left leg and started hop around on one foot in circles. My smile changed into a broad grin.  
  
"Oww-oww-owwy-owwy-owooo!" he screamed. Narcissa gave her son a what-the- heck-are-you-doing, look.  
  
"What is he doing?" she asked me while she stared at Malfoy. My smile got even bigger.  
  
"Oh, that thing? He made up a dance for you because he loves you so much." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh Draco, I love you too!" she said and suffocated him while his hand was still on his butt cheek.  
  
A/n: so how was that? Tell me in that review your supposed to send me. It's not very hard, all you do is press that little purple button that's says go, type in your name, and tell me what you think. It could be one word for all I care. I know this took me forever to post but I've been really busy with back to school stuff, I just now got back from school from a little orientation thinghey.they just showed us around the school and stuff. I hopefully will be able to update soon but when school starts expect at least weekly updates and my school starts on the 12th. Any questions e-mail me or review and if you wanna, leave you e-mail address with your review. I'll love to e-mail you!

-_tuttles! frifri!_

* * *


	9. dinner out

**Chapter 9:** Dinner out

**Disclaimer:** In a lifetime.

**A/n:** yeah I finally updated! I thought I would have to give up on this fic! I had a very big writer's block; it was practically eating away my brain. I couldn't think strait. Any ways I finally snapped out of it and I got the 9th chappie down. This sort of was supposed to be a short chapter but I couldn't stop writing, so it's like a medium size. It's not that long but it's long for a short chapter.

**IMPORTANT MUST READ:** okay this takes place December 1 so that means that about 20 days has past since the last chapter. So they've been living together for 20 days. I wasn't going to go and write all those event less chapters for no freakin reason. Yeah some stuff did happen in between November 8th and December 1st but I'll tell you that stuff with flash backs, I think in the next chappie.

Now the reviews, I got quite a bit this chapter!

**Sacagawea:** I don't really know what to say to you, besides: please review! And update your story!

**Kate-felton: **yeah! You reviewed last chappie!

**SlytherinRoyalty:** well you get to find out why he calls his parents toilet and bathtub in this chappie.

**Callie:** yeah! I got a new reviewer! I hope you're a good and faithful one!

**Ashlee:** yeah, another new reviewer! This makes up for KT and Chamorro. Any ways you find out the whole toilet and bathtub thing this chapter.

**Iluvwriting:** yeah peoples think that this is funny! Please review!

Okay now the story!

* * *

I slid into the cushioned chair at the Restaurant that Draco had taken us to. He followed me and practically sat on me. I kicked his shin, you could hear him curse under his breath and he scooted away. Narcissa smiled and slid into the chair like sofa thing infront of us. 

"You know, you two look wonderful together." She said beaming. She said this evrey day since she's been here. Next she's probably gonna say: have you thought of a marriage date yet? "Have you two thought of a day to get married yet?" am I physic or what?

"No mum, not yet." Said Malfoy or should I say Draco smirking and looking at me. And for some stupid reason I giggled and blushed. I couldn't really tell if I was acting or if it was fur real or if it was cause Draco's toilet asked this question evrey day and it was getting funny. Come on mind make up your mind. You mean make up your own mind, don't ask your mind to do it for you. But it's your mind that makes up your mind. What? Oh, just shut up and stop talking to your self! You know I still don't know why Draco calls parents toilet and bathtub. Okay Hermione put on your sweet and innocent face.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy?" I said getting her attention smiling.

"Honey, didn't I tell you that you could call me Narcissa." She said smiling so brightly it felt like she was wearing a whole on me with it. I nodded and continued.

"Why does Draco call you toilet and Mr. Malfoy bathtub?" I asked and turned around and looked at Malfoy. He was starting to pale, if he weren't a Malfoy he'd probably be blushing, but Malfoys don't blush they pale. I smiled; this was going to be perfect blackmail. What do you know, this does benefit me besides money, now I also have blackmail material.

"What, Draco never told you?" she said, I started to listen intently. "Well it's the cutest reason. He started to call me toilet after we started to potty train him. First we thought it was weird, but then it turned out to be the cutest thing our little dwakie did!" said Narcissa still smiling but this time at little dwakie. I looked at him and started to laugh.

"You called your mother toilet because she potty trained you! Oh my God! I wonder what I could've done with that information while we were in school!" I laughed. "Let me guess, you called your dad bathtub because he gave you baths?" I said and he paled even more. Shut-up! I was right! This truly is perfect blackmail. He stood up.

"I'm leaving." He said and walked away. Obviously he doesn't like to be made fun of. Naturally I wouldn't give a damn for him but to make this look real, I stood up and followed him outside.

* * *

Outside

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Wow that was stupid in two ways. Number 1 I knew what pissed him off. Number 2 I'm really not supposed to care but it sounds like I do. "What is wittle Dwaco's big ego hurt?"

"Oh shut-up, you very well know that I don't like being embarrassed. And especially in public." He said sitting down on one of the steps. I sat down too.

"Of course I know that. Why else would I do it?" I said laughing, he softly elbowed me. "I've been practically living with you for like 3 weeks or something. I can tell what your about to say half the time. I can read your face so easily, it's freaking me out." I said and it was true, I knew him better than he knew himself.

"same here. Your more like Cindy than I thought. I might as well marry you." he said smirking and pushing me when he said you.

"Ewww! That's gross!" I said pushing him even harder. "Never in a MILLION years will I Hermione Anne Granger marry you Draco butthead Malfoy! I don't know to take that as a compliment or an insult." I said having the urge to lean on him. Nooooooooo hermione! What are you doing? Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I gave in, I leaned on him. Ooo this feel good. Noticing what I did he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Lord I feel like falling asleep! I like!

6 seconds pass...

what the freak am I doing! Am I leaning on Malfoy and enjoying it! And he seems to have his arm around me and enjoying it too! Wow good job Hermione, you finally figured that out. HEEEEEEELLLPP! I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND I LIKE IT! The only time I ever lean on a guy is when I think he's hot or I like him! NO! I do not like him, you barely know him and he's Malfoy. I really need to talk to Ginny! She is an expert with this stuff. Stop thinking and do something! The only thing that came to mind was to:

"EEEEEE!" we both squeaked at the same time. Wow did Malfoy just squeak? That's a first. Any ways back to reality. I shook him off and stood up. " What do you think your doing!" I yelled. He stood up.

"No, what do you think you are doing?" he yelled back, "you're the one you leaned on me first!" Oh my God, he was right I did lean on him first. I stayed quite for awhile. Lord you gotta say something.

"Well then you put your arm around me and pulled me closer to you!" I yelled

"It felt like you were Cindy!" He yelled. Crap! He had an excuse, but it was a crappy one. What do I say? I can say that I was sleepy or something. No that's crappier than his excuse! It sounds s like a lie, but it is a lie. Oh God just say it!

"I was sleepy!" I yelled. There that was good enough.

"UH-U! How can you be sleepy at 6:30, you don't go to bed until 10:00. Liar, liar pants on fire!" he chanted

"NA-A, I not lying, you're lying!" I yelled, "How could you think I'm Cindy! You like me! Eww!"

"No I don't! You like me! I know I'm hot and sexy!" he yelled, "you just can't resist me!"

"No that's gross! I can't like you, it's against the laws of nature!" I yelled.

"Don't lie again! I know I got the looks. It's noting to be ashamed of." He said smirking. God I don't understand how he could be nice sometimes and so egocentric! It gets on my nerves! Okay I gotta do something don't just stand there thinking! I walked up to him and got in the position to kick him in the nuts. I was just about to when Narcissa came out with her old and annoying smile.

"Can you two lovebirds quick up, the foods here." She said and left. We calmed down and went back inside.

* * *

God when was this nightmare gonna end! I can't stand living with him any more! Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be, he's changed a lot since school but he's still the same self-centered prat! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

Okay this chapter would be over now, but just for the heck of it I'm gonna put in one of my favorite song. You may be thinking that , what the h-e-double hockey sticks does this song have to do with this fic. But you see I get loads of ideas off songs, so basically it has a lot to do with the fic. In a way it can sometimes give you a clue to what might happen next or some thing. (song removed)

A/n: soooooo how was it? Tell me in the review you have to send me. Those of you that aren't fanfic writers may think that we're all little review freaks. But you don't know how all those reviews make us feel. They make us feel wanted, special and heard and of course happy! So make me happy and send me a review! Please? Any ways try not to expect that much frequent updates, I'm getting back my life now that I lost during the summer and I'm more busy. But don't worry I always update my bio, so you can go there to get the 411. Okay I gotta go now and upload this chapter. Before I go I wanna know if ya'll want shorter chapter and faster updates or longer chapter and slower updates? Please tell!

-tuttles frifri

okay I'm writing this during the Qiuck edit. I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the late update. I couldn't upload it ealier, I think the server was down. well there it is!


	10. blah blah blah blahdy

**chapter 10:** blah blah blah blahdy.

**Disclaimer:** I own all the following. I know what your thinking. but you see I don't own Harry potter.

**A/n:** okay it took me forever to get this posted. and I thought I would never have time. because of school, I can't do any thing at home but home work and study. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES! okay now that I have you attention, all I'm saying is that this isn't much of a chappie, and to PLEASE read evrey thing on this chapter. it's pretty important.

* * *

As you have seen so far this is noting. and , yeah, it truly is nadda. this is just so I can get more reveiwers for noting. NOT!!!!! I would never do such a thing!

well, what I wanted to say is that, updates from now on are going to be very hard to get up because of school. And i don't want any body to lose hope on it. so just stick it on your "to read" list or something. but for sure I will and I must update A.S.A.P.

* * *

**A/n:** well thats about it! I know it's a complete rip off, but hey at least you peoples now that I'm not dead or will never update. review if you wanna, theres noting really to review about but it encourags me. Reviews in the middle of noting is okay too. it's just really nice to see people reviewing even when theres no new chapter. it shows that they really like it. well thats what I do when I'm bord. well, I'm currently working really hard on chapter 10 and it's almost done, but it depends on the speed that I type not write. so it should be up before next friday. I know it's a very long wait, but please understand that , I DON'T HAVE ANY STINK'N TIME!! I write and type what ever I can when ever I can. well that it!

remember review if you wanna!

tuttles!


	11. somethingsomething, yaddayadda

**Chapter 11:**something-something, yadda-yadda

**disclaimer:** never will be mines.

**A/n:** THANK THE LORD I FINALLY UPDATED!

CAN I GET AN AMEN?! (People reading this shout amen)

Yeah! I finally updated! But beware this isn't a complete update, I'm just typing up what I have written of chapter 10, or should I say chapter 11 since the last one was a A/n but it should be 10 but it's not. Did that make sense? I don't know. This is probably gonna take like 5 days to type up even if it is like super short. Oh-yeah, like I was about to say before I interrupted myself, I'm gonna put the end of a chapter in a mini chappie.

Yeah,

yup,

huh?

What else do I say? This feels like when I'm writing a e-mail to Sacagawea or something, I don't know what else to type, but then later on when I already uploaded or sent the e-mail I come up with tons of things to say.

Any ways, I'm working really hard to get the chapters up A.S.A.P, school is really putting a stopper to this. Really annoying, you ask why don't I do it on the weekends? It cause WE GET BLOODY HOMEWORK ON THE WEEKENDS TOO!!! I mean it's so annoying, I can never relax! It's eating away at my brain like a writer's block does.

AHHHHHHH!!!!

Okay now the reviews!

**Sacagawea:** I would've put this in one of the e-mails but when ever I write the review responses, I don't have any thing to say: yes, it does matter that Hermione is so much like Cindy. It's something pretty important in the story line.

**Iluvwriting:** thank you SO much for reviewing the last chapter and it wasn't even a chapter LOL! I think you were the only one, well, besides Sacagawea, but she doesn't really count, cause she's a friend. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!

**Xzaire:** OMG! I was soo happy when you reviewed and loved my fic! You're like a role model to me! I luv you fics! Well, you didn't have to wait as long as my other reviewers do. Enjoy! And yeah, REVIEW!

**Christine:** like shut –up! I was soo happy when you reviewed! It's soo cool to have one of your real personal friends read you fic and review! But there is charity who won't even bother read it even if she also does fanfiction. Hey is your birthday on the 3rd? I saw it in the little birthday thingy we are doing in Mrs. Martin's class. Why am I being so stupid? I can just ask you tomorrow, cause we have P.E.

**Lost my marbles:** just glad to have a reviewer back.

**Callie:** thanks for reviewing. Lord am I getting bad at this! I freaki'n don't know what to put in the responses! Any ways please review!

**Living dead girls:** Glad you seemed to like the last chapter with the potty training! It's makes me feel so good, to know that my weirdness and retarted-ness makes people laugh when used correctly. Sometimes it just scares the living daylight out of them, I think it's all the yelling I do or my perky-ness.

**Kate-felton:** (warning: the following may be random) I LOVE TOME FELTON !! HE IS SOOO HOT!!Okay, thank for reviewing! What else do I say, I don't think that there was much in your review to make a conversation on. Oh-yeah, I'll try to give you longer chapters.

If I missed any one, I am really sorry. My heads not working correctly right now. But if you wanna you can tell me in your review that I left you out and I'll give you a double response in the next chapter!

This is for all those mean readers out there who just read and have fun and don't review! I mean is it that hard!? Ya'll know who you peoples are, but just for the heck of it I'm gonna put your names below so people can make fun of you wrong peoples. But really just knowing that you guys actually read my story make me happy, but you can at least leave one review or some thing telling me that your never gonna review. So I can keep track who reads this fic and stuff.

Faultless90

Overxposed

Charolastras

Voyd

Ok, you peoples better review this chapter or something.

FINALLY! The chapter!

* * *

"So mione, are you going to go to Ron's wedding with any body?" Ginny asked, as she brought in a tray or cookies and coffee into her bedroom where I was sitting on her bed.

"No, but I might have to go with the person who is making me currently wish that I never was born." I said dully as I shoved a cookie in my mouth. I was still highly pissed of about the events of last night.

"Oh, come on mione, he's not that bad." Said Ginny as she poured some milk into her cup of coffee. "He's changed a lot since school, I mean he's not all, 'I'm a pureblood and your not' any more."

"Your point is?" I said rolling my eyes and shoving another cookie in.

"Go out with him!" She said, now stirring in some sugar.

"Eww! NO WAY! He's still the same conceited jerk!" I yelled.

"Well, that's only when he's trying to defend himself or something where he has to be proven right or win, you know. Look at the upside: he's HOT!" she said and took a sip of her coffee and immediately spat it back into her cup then mad a scrunched up face. She poured a massive amount of milk and sugar and tea and began to stir. There was so much friggin sugar it wasn't even liquidy any more.

"Your gross." I simpily said.

"The first stage of true love: denial." She said picking up my cup my cup of coffee and handing it to me. I stirred in some sugar and milk and continued to try to listen what Ginny was talking about.

30 sec later...

No it wasn't working. It just went in one ear and want out the other. All I could do was nod and smile. "So admit it, you like him." Was the first thing after one whole minute, my brain processed.

"Ginny would you just shut-up, I don't like him!" I said.

"Yes you do!" she said, I shook my head and put a pained expression on my face. _God_, I was getting exhausted! "Then why did you lean on him? Huh?" she said loudly. OMG! How was I supposed to tell her when I didn't even know the answer myself! I couldn't even sleep last night; cause the stupid question kept on nagging me to answer it!

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, despite the fact that I was VERY irritated right now, Ginny continued.

"Hermione and Draco sitting under a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes hate, then comes false engagement. Then comes something I can't rhyme with engagement." She chanted, saying some of the parts faster cause it didn't go with the beat. I cracked a little smile and all the irritation was gone. I was now completely relaxed and that stupid tension headache instantly went away (A/n: I wish mines would too). " Okay, fine you don't like him, but you got to admit he is pretty hot." I guess she's right, he does have some looks on him and I'm not denying it.

"Okay, fine I think he's cute, but that doesn't mean I, like him."

"Well, at least we're a step closer now." She said nibbling on a cookie.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why do I have to like him?" I asked Ginny.

"I don't really know." Ginny replied. I rolled my eyes. "But, he does fit what Carla had said." She added in.

"Talking about Carla, what is she up to now? (A/n: I know retarted sounding) last time I talked to her she was all on about how much she likes Terry and wants to go with him. (Author giggles)"

"Really, she never rambled about that to me. But you still so could tell that she liked him." Said Ginny, starting to laugh, from my point of view at noting.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her, staring at her roll on the bed.

"I- just-thought-of-the-time" she stopped and had a big fit of laughter before starting again, trying to catch her breath. "I just thought of the time when she started to sing "Terry had a little lamb" at his birthday. I never really noticed that," she stopped again and laughed. "- Terry rhymed with Mary and lam with lamb!" she laughed. "It was hilarious!" I started to laugh too. Recalling the event...

Chapter to be continued.

* * *

A/n: I know, Really short. But hey, it's better than noting! Any ways peoples please review, it really means a lot to me and it encourages me to write more. I always start writing the next chapter as soon as I get the first review on that chapter. Oh-yeah, the next chapter will begin with the flash back we were just about to have but I stopped it. I think it's a not-too-suspenseful cliffee. That's it! I'm gonna go and upload now. It's like 2 in the morning I doubt any one is gonna read it at this time. And then I have this super slow computer but I have another computer which is faster but my dad's using it right now to chat with his friends and stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.s. it really was my friends Terry's birthday last week so this chappie was dedicated to him as a part of his B-day present.


	12. a flashback to remember

**Chapter 12:** flashback to remember..

**Disclaimer:** I only own all the stuff that you haven't seen in the books, movies, and web-sites. Which I think is nothing, so basically I own noting.

**A/n:** I AM SOOO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY AM TYPING THIS! I mean I haven't updated this fic in ages! Well, yeah this is the flashback chapter. The flashback doesn't really have any thing important in it, but it ends with some thing important starting! I also have the chapter after this one all ready written, but I don't think I'll be posting it any time soon. Just wait till the holidays, I bet I'll post like 4 chapters in the break! I really like the next chapter alot; it's pretty funny and interesting! Well, yeah I wasn't gonna do review responses, but I changed my mind:

**SlytherinRoyalty:** you know you are so weird, some times you seem so evil then sometimes you seem so innocent, but that review you sent me for 10 pranks and a dare really cracked me up! "Aww poor pathetic girl." I read that part over and over and I kept laughing! and I still am, I feel so happy! You know, since you like Ginny being weird and all try to put more of that in here! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing!

**marZtiger:** okay I don't know what to call you marz or marztiger. I am so happy that you love my fic! It makes me so proud to know that my hard work actually does pay off. My moms always like " why do always waste your time and that stuff, it's not gonna benefit you!" But it does benefit me, it makes me happy! and your review makes a big difference! Did I mention I love new reviewers?

**xzaire:** HEY! I know how you feel, that always happens to me, I sit down and get all comfy with my blankets and coffee and start reading than BOOM it's over. but it's really hard for a 12 year old to cough out nice chapters with all that homework to do and chores. Bleh! To me it's amazing that I actually get this much done.

**sassydiva2004:** YAY! A brand new reviewer! I love it when this happens! And you even reviewed on more than one chappie! I get more reviews when people do that and more reviews make me happy which makes me update more.

**penscribble06:** just for the record, I love your penname it's just so cool! and you got your update!

**Sacagawea:** hey! I thought you said that J'sMR was gonna review my fic. I guess she was just playing or something else. I never really knew people had such a liking for flashbacks, hmmmm mabye I should put more in here?

**overXposed:** I am so happy that you reviewed! if it says that you've already reviewed for that chapter, try signing off and reviewing. i don't know why that happens to you, never happened to me. or all that was just a lie so I don't get pissed at you...hmmmm... I don't really know, now do I? I don't see how you like the chapter titles so much, i really have a hard time to make them up. any ways please review! i really does encourage me a whole lot!

**katefelton:** i am so sorry for the short chapters but like i said I really don't have enough time to type long chapters anymore. and biggest of all I suck at typing! you know i think reviewing for myself is really sorry. not funny.

**voyd:** ah! you reviewed! well I understand that you have barely any time, and it's okay that if you don't reviewing any more if you don't wanna . I'm just happy that you reviewed at least one time! I don't see how it seems a bit confusing to you, mabye it's cause I write all jacked up. i don't know but if you have any questions, you can always review and ask me.

**IMPORTANT!: well it's important if you care. well I've noticed that I'm sort of getting near that big o'll 100th reviewer. and who ever the 100th reviewer is gets the next chappie before i even post it ! big YAY for them! So mabye if you review over and over you might get to 100 but I don't know it depends on ya'll! And who ever is the first reviewer for this chapter, I'll send you some hints on what gonna happen! but make sure to leae your e-mail with your review!**

Okay with any further interruptions; CHAPTER 12 AMEN!!

* * *

(FLASH BACK) 

It was august 27th, terry's birthday. I walked into the overly crowded and noisy room and set his present from me on the little present table in the corner of the room. I walked over to Carla and Ginny, who seemed to be having a very interesting conversation.

"hey guys!" I said as I walked over to the perk squad.

"AHHHHH! HI MIONE! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE IT!!" Carla yelled and jumped up and down over and over. " You won't believe what I'm gonna do in a while when they cut the cake!" She yelled. oookay now she was freaking me out. Well I might as well play along.

" nooo, really what are you gonna do?" I said in my sarcastic-talking-to-a-little-puppy-voice. she started to giggle like mad and tried to say something but all the giggles were blocking the proper use of sound and tongue movement. finally she calmed down and said "I'm gonna-" but she was cut off by terry who had just walked into the room. She ran over to him and stampeded him over with what sounded like "happy birthday!" and hugs.

"get off me women!" yelled terry and Carla stopped hugging him and screaming in his ear.

later when we all gathered around the little table to cut the cake, everyone, like they should started to sing "happy birthday". but Carla just ignored that whole being normal thing and started to sing "Terry had a little lamb". everyone dropped every thing and stopped singing. they stared at her for a while, while there brain processed the things they just heard, Carla continued to sing. meanwhile Terry was turning red. all of a sudden the silence was broken by Ron who fell on the floor laughing, which made every one else laugh too, causing terry to got even more pissed. and NOBODY likes a pissed terry.

(end-o-flashback)

both of us stopped laughing, when we remembered how much he got pissed off. just then I remembered something, "hey ginny, i got to go now. Narcissa is making dinner tonight and Draco said to get there early so i can help her. He said it's what almost-daughter-in-laws do." I said and stood up to leave.

"bye mione!" yelled Ginny. so much for coming here, the only advice she gave me is to give a second chance.the day I give him second chance is the day that ron doesn't eat.

* * *

**A/n:** HAZAAH! IT'S DONE! okie-dokie peeps, it's time to review. wow this one was really short, but the next chapter is gonna be so good, I just can't wait to post it! remember leave yor e-mail with your review if you want hints or think your gonna be the 100th reviewer. but i doubt i'll get up to 100 with this chapter. but it's worth a try! please review!!

**what may happen next chappie:** baggy sweatshirts attack!! And Whats this? RON DOESN'T EAT!! DUN-DUN-DAAA! ( I see a second chance in the future!)

frifri


	13. cooking with Narcissa NOT!

**Chapter 13:** cooking with Narcissa. NOT!

**Disclaimer:** peoples lets face it. None of us in this whole entire world owns Harry Potter except J.k. Rowling. Wow isn't she special? Out of the whole entire world, one little person that's not me owns it.

**A/n:** hey peoples! I am so sorry for the long wait for an update, but I lost this whole chapter, and the next one. Just today I found a part in my trash can. So that's what I'm typing up today, so there's no "Ron doesn't eat" in this chapter, or the second chance cause this is on like two pages of chapter 13 and there's like 3 more. This was a okay long chapter. well incase you forgot what was happening in this boring fic, because I took way to long to update, and you get stuff mixed up with other fics like I do, I'm gonna tell you some of the key thing that you need to know.

1) last chapter hermione had that talk with Ginny, and she said that she hould give him (draco) a second chance.

2) hermione leaned on draco in a few chapters back and doesn't know why she did it. but of course we all know why. this is a Draco Hermione humor/romance! if you don't then you have some issues, so fix it.

3) last chapter hermione told Ginny that she was gonna go and help narcissa prepare dinner.

okay that's all, if i didn't cover something, you'll have go over the other chappies and skim through them. and NO REVIEW RESPONSES in this chapter, I might put them in at the ending or post only the ones with questions and important things that need answers, but I just really wanna get this posted and read, and of course reviewed!

* * *

" Her mione dear, would you please hand me that pot?" asked Narcissa pointing at a pot on the floor that had fallen out from the cabinet that she was digging in. I nodded and bent down to pick it up but my big baggy, forest green sweatshirt, flopped down onto my face covering completely so i couldn't see. it obviously was too big. Narcissa noticed my struggle to get the pot and put on a concerned face. " hermione why don't you wear some nice clothes for change, and not those over large clothes that make you look like a big balloon?' I shrugged and continued chopping the potatoes that I had abandoned when i had to pick up the pot.

" I don't really like getting up and dressing up all that much; I don't need to impress anybody." I added in a few seconds later still concentrating on cooking and not looking at Narcissa.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"lets go shopping!" I immediately dropped the knife on the cutting board and looked at her. "we can give you a full make over and everything!" She said sounding like a perky teenager. a evil perky teenager at that, it was more of a command than request.

" Huh? what about the food?" I asked pointing at all the stuff we were cooking.

" don't worry about the silly food dear! I'll call Draco and tell him to take us out to dinner, it's not a problem, don't worry." she said grabbing my arm and double apparting to Diagon alley, right in front of a JBL limited. I started to walk towards it but Narcissa yanked me towards " Tilly's gourmet gowns and dresses". I never liked that place.

* * *

As she dragged me into the torture chamber that supposedly was Heaven for "normal' females of the human race, a big puff of cool air conditioning hit my face. Wow muggle cooling, then I saw a rack of sweaters, and tried to walk towards it but Narcissa yanked my arm AGAIN, making it pop. she then dragged me over to a lady who was putting some party gowns on a rack and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" said the lady and turned around, and her expression changed dramatically from I-wanna-go-home-and-put-my-feet-on-the-table to Oh-my-gosh-it's-you-I'm-so-surprised. "Narcy!!!"she yelled and flung her arms out and gave a Narcissa a big hug. "I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" She said smiling, "oh, and who is this?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh , this is hermione, Draco's fiance." Narcissa responded

" really?! the little draco who used to sleep with that little yellow blanket? the one that used to climb up in my lap and fall asleep while sucking on his thumb?!" she said shockingly. Narcissa smiled and nodded. " wow they grow up so fast!"

" I know! but anyways Rosa, we're here to give hermione a whole makeover!" Narcissa said.

" well, she NEEDS a makeover! and let me guess, you want me to help, right?" Narcissa nodded and got this look in her eyes that spelled out trouble. I was done. I had no more power. Narcissa and her best friend here are gonna torture me with girly stuff! ahhhhh!

* * *

**A/n:** i decided to put in the review responses anyways cause i only like 5 or something reviews last chapter which is very depressing. and it shouldn't take that long to type. next chapter you get to see what they do to hermione, and all the other that couldn't happen in this chapter cuz I lost it. please review! it means a whole lot to me! if you want to know what happens you better review then! and I think i should up to 100 review this chapter, so please leave your full e-mail address if you want the next chapter in advance. that includes the ending like " or " because I can't send it with out the ending you know. well here are the reviews:

**charity:** thank the lord you finally reviewed! I've been begging you everyday at school. and you finally did it. and if you start typing the stories that you have, you'll get better at typing and it won't bother you so much. cuz you'll be used to it, like me.

**Lewisa :** hey! I'm so glad you like the last chapter, i thought it sucked cause barely anybody reviewed. you know I still sing that song to annoy him at school. it really gets Terry pissed at me. and then he won't let me copy his work. but if he doesn't let me copy his work I don't let him copy my work. we take turns being lazy, and copying each others work basically. you weren't the 100th reviewer last chappie but you be this one.

**overXposed:** to bad you didn't get to see Narcissa cook, but let me assure you if she did cook it would be a complete disaster. I really hope it lets you review this chappie!

**sassy-diva2004 :** by your review it didn't seem like you liked the last chapter. but anyways please review!! more review more update!

**SltherinRoyalty :** you know actually Terry did throw stuff at me. and boy did it hurt, when I got him extra pissed off. and you know I'm gonna try suing that "spiking pumpkin juice thing" in the next chapter, when I find it. I know that chapter was useless, but it was a part of the chapter before it and didn't have time to post it all together. and you know i have loads of fun reading your review so please review for this chappie, cuz I wanna have some fun reading it.

**sacagawea :** aren't you happy I found the chapter?! any ways I am so sorry that you didn't get to see Narcissa cook or ron not eat, but it's coming up. please review!

okie-dokie that's all folks the only other thing you have to do is REVIEW!!! REVIEW LIKE MAD!!

-frifri


	14. utter disbelief of what is in front of m...

**Chapter 14:** Utter disbelief of what's in front of me. _part 1_

**Disclaimer:** guess what peoples! Since J.k. is so nice and kind hearted, she decided to let me have Harry potter for thanks giving and an early Christmas gift. IT'S THE BEST GIFT EVER!!! She said that after she publishes the 6th book, she'd let me write the rest of them! NOT!!!!!

If you believed that, you need to see a doctor.

**A/n:** YAY! THANKSGIVING BREAK!! Today is the 24th so tomorrow is thanksgiving. But I doubt I'll finish typing this super long chapter by today. And anyways, fanfiction is still on read only mode. I'm really happy that I'm updating, like I am every time I update cause the reviews that I get. But sadly I only got 5 reviews last chappie, I don't know why. I hate it when people don't review; it shatters my heart. But I completely understand that school has started for many of us, that includes me, so we don't have that much time for fun stuff anymore. I don't even read anymore unless it's for school. That's why breaks are like heaven to me. Well here are the only 5 review responses.

**Christine:** hey! I don't see you at school anymore except when I go to my 2nd period class to drop my stuff off and then come back to the cafeteria. Well thanks for reviewing. And I thought I gave you my e-mail address. So if you read this before I see you again, you can just go to my bio, it's there in the first paragraph.

**Sacagawea:** HIII! WHAT A COWINKY-DINK! I WAS JUST READING YOUR E-MAIL!!!! Anyways...anyways... anyways, I have nothing else to tell you, it's all said in the e-mails. But as soon as I upload this, I'll come up with tons of things to tell you.

**Wrath-o-bushyhair:** YAY! A new reviewer! It feels like the time when I was getting tons of reviews and everyone was complementing me. But for some reason all those people went bye-bye, and never came back. starts crying

**Sassydiva2004:** please bare with me, from your reviews it seems like your not really enjoying the fic, which is why I write them; for people to enjoy and to get reviews. So if you think that I can do some things to better the fic, please do give that advice. But if you are really enjoying it, put more "enthusiasm" into your reviews.

**OverXposed:** I saved the best for last!!! I love reading your reviews, well the few that I have so far. To bad you didn't get to see any cooking, anyways the outcome is this chapter but Draco doesn't get to see till next chappie.

Well here's the chapter!

* * *

I picked out one of the many dresses that Rosa had grabbed off a rack. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror.

"Why dear, you absolutely lovely!" The mirror said, and boy was it wrong. I didn't look lovely, I looked AMAZING!!!! " The color of the dress goes perfectly with your eyes and hair." I blushed at this comment even if it was coming from a mirror that was charmed to complement you. The dress was a sweet peachy color, with small golden sparkles all over it. Even if I stood still, it would sparkle like crazy. And it wasn't too fancy or tacky, nor was it too dull or simple. What it was was elegant. Best of all it looked AMAZING on me. I immediately made the choice of picking that one, even if I had 52 more dresses to try on.

"Narcissa?" I called out.

"What is it dear? Have you found a dress?!!" She yelled excitedly.

"Yes" I said, preparing myself for the tourture to come in my near future.

"Well then, come out and model for us sweetheart!!" She yelled. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall. "OH-MY-DEAR!!!!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS!!!! THERE AREN'T WORDS TO EXPLAIN!!!.... But...But.... there's one problem."

"What?" I said, clearly shocked from the last bit that came out of her mouth. What could there be wrong!!

" Your hair dear. Your hair." She said closely observing my hair.

"What?! There's noting wrong with my hair!" I yelled, and them looked at the mirror again. She was right; the hair ruined the whole "princess" look. It was like tumbleweed. For once in my life, and never again will this happen; I was concerned about how I looked. " Well, what can we do?"

"Well, I know the perfect place to get your hair and make-up done!" Rosa said excitedly, "Madame Ann's Hair and Make-Up!" As soon as she said those words bad memories of makeover failures flashed through my head. The rainbow highlights, the purple lipstick!! AHHHHH! THE TORTURE!!!

" Um... Are you going to give me highlights?" I asked Rosa, scared.

"Of course not dear! Your hair color is perfect the way it is!" Rosa responded. " Okay ladies, lets not waste anymore time here! We've found the dress! Let's go already!"

* * *

I sat there. Wondering why the _hell_ I agreed for this makeover thing. No, I wasn't regretting this. I had some trust in these two completely insane, old, and weird women. _Yes_, I did. What I am worried about is; WHAT IN THE WORLD THEY WERE DOING TO MY HAIR THIS VERY MOMENT!!! They had me blindfolded and they also covered the mirror so if I peeked I couldn't see. I really hate it when I don't know what going on. Especially when it's _on my_ body. 

"Hermione dear! You're all done!" Yelled one of the crazed women. Both of them practically sounded the same. Both of them always says 'dear' and have that sweet-grandma-who-bakes-you-tasty-cookies voice. They took off the blindfold-

A/n: ha-ha! cliffy!! I was gonna put in the whole thing this chapter but I decided not to because I really want to update, and I need to send lewisa the chapter before ya'll because she was the 100th reviewer. So what I'm gonna do is upload this bit, and send the rest to lewisa when I finish typing it. And I didn't put in her review response at the beginning because she didn't review till later so here it is:

**Lewisa:** I hope you got my e-mail. Well if you read the author's note you should know that you're the 100th reviewer! Well like I said I'm gonna e-mail you the rest of "utter disbelief of what is front of me" and I'll post what I'm sending you as a part 2. I hope this is a clear explanation of what I'm doing, if you don't get it or have a question feel free to e-mail me. You can get my e-mail address from my bio.

after upload A/n: I just read over the chappie, and it's not that great is it? well ya'll should've got it before butI couldn't upload because they were doing something cause the bug. but i promise the next chapter will be waaay better and surley a bit longer. please review!!

frifri


	15. utter disbelief of what is in front of m...

**chapter 15:** utter disbelief of what is in front of me part 2

**A/n:** hey peoples! okay this chappie starts of where last chapter ended. okie-dokes? not much to say here right now. And I think it would be best if read a bit of the last chapter to refresh your memory. Well here the reviews:

**Sassy-diva2004:** YAY! "emphasis"! now I'm getting the idea of more enjoyment even if that chapter sucked! Not much of a cliffy, I know. But anyways I updated earlier than I thought I would!

**Cherdy the Molologist :** what do you mean that you haven't given up on this fic? That was the first time you reviewed so how do I know that you were there all along? Anyways you are now considered a new review so: YAY! NEW REVIEWER!! PLEASE REVIEW IN EVREY FUTURE CHAPPIE!!!

**bobomiado:** YAY! You reviewed again. I know such a mean wittle cliffie!

**Wrath-o-bushy hair**: I totally agree with you! That chapter just sucked, but I'm pretty sure that if I did add on the bit that I left out, it would've been better.

okay here's the chapter!

* * *

They took off the blindfold. but I still kept my eyes closed. no, actually glued close. Even though I wanted to see how I looked really badly, it wasn't happening. "Come-on deary! open you eyes!"

"I don't wanna!" I pouted. When they saw that I was serious about it, they came over and started to pry my hands off my eyes. They got my hands off, but my eyes were still super glued shut.

"come-on Hermione dear! what are you so worried about?" one of the ill women said. What was I worried about? I was worried about DISASTER! that's what I was worried about. " you look absolutely magnificent! please don't be such a spoiler!"

"Yeah Mione, don't be a pooper." said Ginny. Now, what is wrong here?... hmm, let me think...I know...WHAT THE FUDGE IS GINNY DOING HERE!!! I opened my eyes to look at Ginny. Yep it was her, but as soon as 2 milliseconds of looking at Ginny passed Rosa shoved a full length mirror in front of me; forcing me to look at a beauty pageant queen. WHAAAAAAA?! THAT'S NO PAGEANT QUEEN!!!!! THAT'S ME!!!

"Hubababababaaaba? Maay?" I blabbered staring at my reflection.

" Yes Hermione, that's you." Ginny said as she walked over to me. Nooo, she was lying that wasn't me, it was a pageant Queen. It was princess. It's Miss Universe. It's miss America. But it's not Hermione Ann Granger. It can't be me! I looked completely different!!

I had the dress on and my hair was pulled up beautifully with my natural curls flowing down in some places. Cancel out all that Beauty Pageant and princess crap! I looked like an angel!! Or so every one was now currently saying. Best of all my make-up included no purple! It was all done in light pink and peachy colors.

5 minutes later…

I looked at my reflection again just to make sure that I didn't go under major plastic surgery. I was so damn shocked! The only other that I remember looking so beautiful was at the Yule ball back in 4th year, and boy was it a big shock after so many years to see me like this. Shows you how much a good dress and a little bit of make-up can do. I took a dep breath and turned to Ginny.

" So where are Harry and Ron?" I asked Ginny.

" Oh, there having a 'man-to-man' talk at the Quidditch café about whose gonna be Ron's best man with Fred and George. And believe it or not Percy too. Charlie and Bill didn't bother to get into this."

" It's obviously going to be Harry, isn't it?" I told her, she shrugged.

" I don't really know. I'm pretty sure that Ron wants Harry to be his best man, but you know Fred and George can get pretty convincing." Ginny said, You had to agree with that. The twins have their devilish ways to weasel into things.

" But if Fred and George win, they'll be fighting each other. There's only one best man." I said. Ginny nodded. " and it might get nasty."

" That's a fact."

" anyways, what were you doing here in the first place?" I asked Ginny

"oh, I was just walking by and I then I saw Narcissa and Rosa trying to unglue your hands off you eyes, so I just had to come in." Ginny said with a smile. " but I was so surprised to see you here! I thought you swore never to step foot in here?"

" I was being sarcastic!" I yelled back in defense. Just that moment the door to the Beauty salon opened and Ron and Harry walked in.

"Hermione," Ginny Whispered. " Lets see if they can recognize you! If they can't, pretend like you never met before or some thing!" I nodded to that. They were sure to figure out who I was, they're my best friends! Right?

* * *

A/n: peoples, do you know what time it is right now. This very second I that I am typing the author's note? In 7 in the morning before I go to school. See I am that devoted to this fic and updating. I would've updated yesterday, but my parents decided to go out at the last moment when I had one more sentence to type. And we didn't get back till 12 at night. Well please review!! REVIEW! I DEMAND YOU!

-frifri


	16. in disguise as

**_Chapter 16:_** in disguise as… 

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Frifri:** so, I've herd that you've finished the 6th book?

**J.K.:** yes I have but we're still going through the process of publishing.

**Frifri:** you do remember that you said that I could write rest of the books after the 6th one is done with. Correct?

**J.K:** umm… yes

**Frifri:** so is it still on!!?!!

**J.K:** um… no.

**Frifri:** WHY!!??

**J.K:** I said that out of the holiday spirit.

**Frifri:** THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!!

**J.K:** too bad.

**Point:** I don't own Harry potter_. Yet_.

_**A/n:**_ YAY!! I'm back and ready for more reviews!! I told ya'll that I will update during all breaks. Or at least try to. I'm not really disappointed with the amount of review I'm getting. It's most likely because I don't update that often or my writing is getting worse. And I noticed some things a few weeks back. The beginning of this fic doesn't really attract a person, that's probably the key reason why I don't get any new reviewers. But the reviewers that dare to enter the crap are brave and I love them. Well here are the few responses.

**_Aqueatants:_** OMG!! Are you serious?! My fic is one of those fics that gets people addicted to it!!? I LOVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT!! The day I got that review, I immediately started writing the next chappie and tried to finish it the very day. Well I really hope that you read this chappie, because I don't think I'm on you author alert list. Please review if you do read!!

**_Linda:_** YAY!! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!!! I love it that you love my fic!! But sadly you don't get to see Draco's reaction this chappie. But I am one hundred percent sure that you will next chappie cuz I already wrote some of it.

**_Cherdy the Molologist :_** to me it doesn't matter if you didn't review the other chapters. I may make a big deal out of it. But it's nothing. I hope you haven't givien up yet!! Review!!

**_Sacagawea:_** hey loyal reader/reviewer!! Your pretty much right about Hermione being too confident with this. You'll get to see this chappie! Well please review! and of course, update Be a doll!!

_**Penscribble06:**_ here is the update that you wanted! REVIEW!!

_**Wrath-o-bushyhair :**_ a reviewer who isn't afraid to give criticism. Nice. And no, I don't really know anything about a miss London.

Well that's all of them! Here is the chapter!

* * *

" And who is this beautiful lady?" said Harry in a very un-Harry like fashion. Sort of a flirty tone if you would. I've never seen Harry flirt with anyone, except Ginny. She elbowed him in the ribs and he went back to being Harry. 

"This is my friend Her-…Her-… HARMONY!! Yeah, Harmony that's it." Ginny said, narrowly escaping the wrath of Harry. Ron wouldn't suspect a thing. His brain is the size of a little finch.

" Nice to meet you Harmony, my name is Ron." Ron said sounding VERY STUPID trying to be flirtatious. Wow, it's been about 3 months since he's flirted with me. " You look rather familiar, have we meet before?"

HA!! Cheap pick-up line. Harry snorted at Ron. So did Ginny. Ron turned to them " What?! She looks like Hermione a bit!! I was just wondering. You know it can be Hermione trying to fool us!" Ginny jumped slightly and went to the rescue. He was walking on thin ice.

"Ron, get a grip, it can't be her. She's some where with Narcissa right now."

" Yeah, she's right Ron. You and your over active mind." Harry added in, knowing that Ginny was usually right and he didn't want to look like a donkey like Ron at the moment.

" Well, I guess your right. She's better looking than Hermione anyways." Ron said. What?!! Did he think that I was ugly before? And neither of them can recognize me! My _best friends_. This is sad.

_Well get over it Hermione, and go on with the act._

" Well anyways, nice to meet you Ron." I said, and then I turned to Harry, " and you are?"

" Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said, knowing that he'd just entered dangerous waters. I had the perfect thing for this. I've seen it happen so many times.

"OH-MY-GOSH!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!! THE ONE AND ONLY HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" I yelled all excitedly, jumping all over the place. "Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo!! CAN I SEE YOUR SCAR?!?!" Harry calmly nodded and lifted his hair off his forehead. I went on my tippie-toes and observed his scar like it was the first time I've ever seen, well anything.

"COOL!!" I yelled. " Can I have you autograph?!"

" Sure, anything for a friend of my wife."

"What!? Ginny your married to the HARRY POTTER?!! The one who defeated you-know-who?!"

"Sorry I never told you. I didn't want to freak you out or anything." Ginny said convincingly. She could make a pretty good actor. Just then Narcissa walked in.

" Oh! Hi Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said. " How's Hermione doing?" Narcissa gave Harry a weird look, knowing that I was right there sitting next to him. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but Ginny, yet again, came to the rescue.

" Narcissa?" Ginny said, getting Narcissa's attention. She turned to her. " Don't you think that _HARMONY_ looks absolutely magnificent?"

Narcissa scrunched up her already scrunched up face into a questioned look and said, " Who's Har-." She paused and caught on. " OH_! Harmony_! Well she looks just like a princess!"

"Why thank you Narcissa." I said as I caught a glance of the time. " Oh, I must get going. I'm meeting my fiancé for dinner." I said and gave Narcissa a lets-get-going look.

She understood and said, " Rosa, I'll see you later! Call me!" and she followed behind me, leaving every one with questions flowing through there minds.

IWUBSPONGEBOBIWUBSPONGEBOBIWUBSPONGEBOBIWUBSPONGEBOB

As soon as I stepped outside, I felt a sprinkle of rain. I looked up into the sky and saw that it was cloudy. Great it's gonna rain. Who knows how far this stupid restaurant is.

"Oh-my! It's going to rain. It's going to ruin your make-up!" Narcissa mumbled, and she conjured a black umbrella and handed it to me.

"So where is Draco taking us?" I asked the crazy lady as she dug in her purse and pulled out a small umbrella.

"Engorgio!" And the umbrella enlarged into the normal size. " Um, I don't really recall the name. But Draco mentioned something about tummies and yummies." I just gave her a look. " Oh, don't worry honey. I've been there before. It's right across the street from here." I slowly processed the info and came up with-

" Then why do I need a umbrella?"

"Don't be silly dear! A 30 second walk in the rain can do loads." She replied simply.

" But it's not even drizzling!" I protested as Narcissa scurried across the street to the other side. I walked as fast as I could. God, can she scurry fast!

* * *

The instant that I walked into the restaurant, a cozy blanket of warmth overwhelmed me. The restaurant had a rather comforting atmosphere, I felt like cuddling up with a blanky and drinking hot chocolate. 

"Oh, Hermione! There's Draco! Lets go!" Narcissa yelled with loads of enthusiasm. " I wonder if he can recognize you!!" Suddenly that 'cozy blanket of warmth' that had overwhelmed me, turned into a 'suffocating blanket of heat' and I was sweating like I was in hell.

* * *

A/n: well , a not too suspenceful ending nor chappie. But hey, I UPDATED!!! That's what counts.And I don't think that it  
"flows". it's all jolted.I really would like to thank all my reviewer and especially my new reviewers! You guys are what motivates me to update. So please review and review some more. And I have to stick Kate-felton's review down here cause I got it after I was half way done typing. 

Kate-felton: it's totally okay that you haven't read or reviewed in a while. I don't read or review for while too. I have too much homework, which leave me no time for fun. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	17. What a piece of chicken can do and raw f...

**Chapter 17:** What a piece of chicken can do and raw fish in action!

**Disclaimer:** Jo said no

**A/n:** I know it's been a while again since I've updated this fic, but the length of this chapter will make up for it!! It's the longest i've written in a while.And not to mention the well writteness of it!! And it's rather funny too. Well if you think it's funny. I do. But it's not fall on the floor funny, but it's funny. Well I had a hard time choosing the title of this chapter; it was either "Raw fish in action" or "What a piece of chicken can do". As you can see, I put both of them together. Well THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE AND REVIEW RESPONSE FREAK: I'm not doing responses this chapter, I may do'em at the end. I really want to get the chapter typed.

* * *

Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! What if I ruin it infront of Draco! I sweating like I'm a waterfall!! I don't want to be all musty! 

_Hermione! What is wrong with you! Stop acting like you like him!_

Hermione number 2, your right. There is no reason to freak. Just calm down. Breathe in. Out. Good, now say: 'HI Draco.'

"Bye Draco." Is what I said instead and walked away.

* * *

Draco's POV 

I sat there at the table thinking about Cindy. How could she leave me!?!?

_God damn it Draco! It's been like two months. Forget about her!_

You're right, she's old news. Anyway, I could get any girl I want easily. But who? No one can replace Cindy.

_How about that Hermione you're always talking about? She seems just like her. Perfect replacement._

WHAT?! HELL-NO!

_Why not?_

Because well, um…-

"Oh Hermione! There's Draco-!" I turned around as I heard the perky but loving voice of my mother. She said more but it was all blocked out by this awfully tall waiter yelling something. But there is one thing that I don't get. Why is Cindy standing next to mytoilet?

_You bafoon! That's not Cindy, it's your beloved Hermione._

Shut-up! Hermione is not beloved in any way!

_Yes she is._

No she isn't!

_Yes she is._

La-la-la-la. Ignoring!!

I squinted my eyes and noticed that it was Hermione, she looked… very different? She would've of looked like Cindy when we went to that ball. She had looked absolutely elegant! But since Hermione looks like that she just got hit by a petrifying spell… NOPE! Yep, still the same old Hermione. But…but… but more… I don't know. I need a thesaurus. Elegant won't fit. Not perfect. Not beautiful. Don't get me wrong she was pretty.

Oo, It feels weird saying that.

To tell the truth, she wasn't more anything. She was less of something. I didn't really like that. It seemed awkward that she was different.

" Bye Draco." Hermione saidand started to walk away. Mum, immediately grabbed her and shoved her onto me.

"A-."

* * *

Hermione POV 

Narcissa grabbed my hand the instant I started to walk away and she pushed me onto Draco.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!" I squealed

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled Draco

We collided

* * *

LATER… 

" Draco, would you pass me the rice?" Narcissa asked Draco. He nodded and handed her the rice. "Thanks." She said in response.

I slightly bent my head down to transfer the soup on my spoon into my mouth, when a big chunk of bush fell down from behind me ear and KAPUT! Right into my soup. Draco snorted and stifled a laugh .

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing." He said when I gave him a venomous look.

Stupid Narcissa just had to push me on him, It ruined my hair and evrey thing! So much for the whole makeover. My hair was a mess and my makeup was all smudged because a stupid absent-minded waiter tripped over us while we were on the floor and spilled a whole bunch of soda on us. And the stupid absent-minded waiter being extremely tall landed on the table infront of him. Which caused the people at the table to go wacko and run around knocking down crap evrey where. Then Narcissa finished it off with a little "Oops!"

I currently have two ice cubes in my bra. Which are starting to melt and show through my dress. And I also have a large amount of rice and peas in there, which the lady at the table sent flying through the air. And it just had to land on my chest. Worst of all I'm all sticky because of the soda. Evrey time I move I make a fart like sound against the plastic of the seat , because I'm sticky. Which results in little immature children starring at me and giggling. But I didn't look as bad as Draco.

His soft blond hair was hard and sticking up evrey where because the soda had went in and acted as natural gel. There was pea in his ear, which I could only see and chose not to tell him about. His clothes were all wrinkled up with a few dark grease spots here and there. And not to mention that the rice was sticking to him. What topped off the look was that he was continuously grinning at me because the state that I was in currently. It looked like that he liked it. But Mr. When he sees a mirror he won't be the one grinning anymore.

* * *

Draco POV 

I looked at Hermione and grinned. I tried to hide it but it wouldn't work. She looked normal, after that incident mum just caused. Except a little bit more like her. I know that I'm all sticky and messed up looking but I can't help but stare at her, with her hair poofed out and food all over. The only thing I could feel on me was something gooey and round in my ear but I chose to ignore it. Then she bent down to eat some chicken. And BABUSH! Her hair was in her soup. I tried not to laugh and let out a snort instead.

How un-malfoyish.

She gave me evil looked. But I kept on grinning and staring at her.

_Oh, so she's not beloved in anyway?_

Shut-up

_Right._

* * *

Back to Hermione's POV 

I looked at Narcissa. Who was beaming at us like she'd done something good and hadn't almost caused the whole restaurant to burn down.The fire was put out by raw fish that a cook had brought out in hand when he heard chaos erupting outside the kitchen doors.

"You two look lovely together!" she said flashing her perfectly white teeth. "Have you two thought of a day to get married yet."

I told you. evrey day.

And how could we look "lovely" together when we both looked like trash? This woman is truly insane to the bone.

"No mum not yet. But we were thinking sometime next year." Draco said.

When did we agree on that?

" Oh! You know that just reminded me of Donna and Joe! They're getting married next year too! You guys could have a double wedding! That would be absolutely perfect! I'll plan the whole thing! I can imagine it now! Hermione in a flowy turquoise gown and Donna in an exquisite green gown-!" I looked at Draco. This was all his fault! No girl wants to imagine herself getting married in a frilly turquoise gown! I want a beautiful creamy white gown that flows and with little roses! With whole bunch of gardenias evrey where.

" This is all your fault." I whispered only so Draco would hear. Narcissa just rambled on-and-on about a wedding nightmare.

"What? What did I do? What ever it is, it's not my fault."

"yes it is." I whispered back and lightly kicked him in the shin.

"No, it's not." He also kicked me.

"Yes, it is!" I said and kicked harder

"No, it's not!" he kicked harder than me.

"YES IT IS!!" I stood up and kicked him with all my strength.

"SHIT!!!" He yelled in pain and fell on the floor. Coincidentally, that stupid absent-minded waiter just happened to walk by whistling and push me.

I went flying into the air and WUMPH! I'm on Draco _again._ And all through this Narcissa is _still_ rambling!

" I'm so sorry ma'am!" yelled the waiter and offered a hand. But I ignored him, I really don't want get up. He looked so cute wincing in pain and all. He had this sort of warmth to him. Warmer than the restaurant. Warmer than being cuddled in a blanket by the fire. Warmer than anything. It's completely different.

_Snap out of it Hermione!!_

I kicked him one more time.

" Yes, it is." And I stood up and resumed eating He got up too and went back to eating also. And Narcissa was _still _rambling.

"Mum. Mum?? MUM!" Draco yelled trying to get his mother's attention.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! Did o carry on too long?"

My ass, too long!

" No, No! It's all right. It's a complete joy to hear about my future wedding. I really do hope that you plan it." I said sweetly. Draco looked at me wide eyed.

" Well, I really do hope that I plan it. Anyway, Draco, have you told Hermione about next week?" Narcissa asked.

" Hu?" I said and a piece of chicken fell out of my mouth and right into my bra after in rolled down the top of my chest. I ignored it and said, " What about next week?" Draco ignored me and seemed particularly interested in the piece of chicken that just fell. He stood up and looked down my chest. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I said calmly, but ready to smack the living day light out of him.

"Looking." He responded.

"At what?"

" A piece of chicken, some rice, and two other things." He smirked.

I smacked evrey part of him that was smackable in public.

Narcissa looked appalled at her son's behavior.

" Oww!!" he yelled , rubbing evrey part of him that was smackable in public. He sat back down.

" You perverted freak!!" I yelled.

" Gee-gosh! I'm sorry. Didn't have to hit me that hard."

" You better be sorry. Well, what about next week now?" I said getting back on subject. He seemed rather relieved that we weren't on that other one anymore. Most likely because his mother was sitting right there and giving him "the" look. He tried really hard to look away from her, and it was working.

" Forgot to tell you. We're having our yearly family reunion next week and my cousin Kathelien's house." He said.

" So that means I have to go too, right?"

He nodded.

Words can't explain what's going through my head right now. But maybe one word can : Malfoys.

Worst of all , to night when I change my clothes, there probably will be a large amount of food coming out my bra.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you were pleased by the length of this chapter. I worked rather hard on it and tried to use big words. but yet, i'm not satisfed. but I swear you will eventually start getting better qaulity chapters , like you used.Well please Review!! I'm sorry no review responses this chappie, but if you really want a review response tell me in your review and I'll send you one. Make sure you put your e-mail address in the e-mail address blank below the place where you put in your name or else it won't show up properly. REVIEW!!!! 

-frifri


	18. Tickle till Ya Sleep

**Chapter 18:** Tickle till Ya Sleep

**Disclaimer:** the stupidest person would think that I own Harry Potter

**Stupidest person:** you own Harry Potter don't you?

That just proved my point.

**A/n:** WHO UPDATED? I DID, I DID! Yes it's been months, but better late than never right? And I assure you; I'm updating for my lovely reviewers, not for the actual reviews. And I swear it was wroth the wait, because this chapter will at least make you laugh one time. Maybe smile, not laugh. That, I can assure you. Well here are the very few review responses.

**Sacagawea:** You'll have to wait to see how they react to Hermione, you might get a little hint in this chapter though. I don't think fish could be used to put out a fire either. I'm guessing that it'll burst into flames and you'll have yourself a baked fish. But I put that in there only for comedy.

**Angelctie100191 / Navya:** I don't know why you're reviewing, you haven't even read the friggi'n thing! Well, see you at school.

**Cherdy the Molologist:** did I ever tell you that I love your pen name? Well I do. Anyways, don't worry, I'm immature too. I laugh at that kind of stuff all the time

**Iluvwriting:** Too bad, you'll have to wait more for the reunion, even though this chapter is at the reunion, you don't meet any of the people.

**BiggerstaffStalker:** thank you so much for entering the dangers of this fic and reading all the way to chapter 17. I feel loved! REVIEW!

**FlirtashuzSh0rty**: REVIEW!

WELL, here's the 18th chappie!

* * *

Ooooooooo! He is SO soft and warm!

Can't. Stop. Kissing!

Lord, is he cute!

And he smells like berries!

He looks even cuter all ruffled up.

He's such a good kisser!

Time for a nice kiss on the mouth!

Snap-it! He bit me.

Oh-well.

One more kiss!

" Hermione put the poor bird down."

I stopped kissing star, who was practically suffocating from all my kissing, but you can't blame him. He is the cutest little budgie in the world, yes he is! I looked at Draco, who was trying to fix his one side of head that was ruffled up. Why was it ruffled up you ask? Because all the girls gave him a makeover. Half his head was crimped and sticking straight out .The other half contained galloping horse clips and hopping bunny barrettes. Not to mention the pink and purple highlights. He grabbed his bottle of gel, emptied the contents on his head and smothered it around, trying to make it as flat as possible. I just stared at him with interest while poor Star flew back to his cage to Skye.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at me when he noticed that I was looking at him.

"Nothing." I simply replied, and went back to unpacking. Draco furiously banged his hand against his head, trying to flatten it, but came out flat. Not literally.

"Hermione?" He said getting my attention.

"What?"

"Help." I looked up at him; he looked really pissed and desperate. I stood up and walked over to him by the mirror.

"How?" I asked once I got there.

"Fix it!"

"How?" I said again. Wow, was I in an apathetic mood.

" I don't know, you are supposed to be the smartest witch in our year!" He said chaotically.

" Come-on! Look at my hair! I don't think that I can fix your hair when I can't even CONTROL my hair."

"I guess you're right." He resigned, " I should've never even let them give me a make over...How do you get this lipstick off?"

"I don't know, I don't use lipstick." I said blandly and fell backwards onto the soft bed. I was exhausted and the cool bed wasn't helping. Draco turned around and probably noticed the one bed in the room was taken because he frowned.

" Where do I sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know... the bathtub?" I mumbled, practically asleep.

"WHAT?" He yelled, waking me up, " A man of my standards can not sleep in the bathtub! They just had to give us one bed; there is no way in hell that I'll sleep ever sleep in the same bed as a woman that wears teddy bear pajamas to bed!"

A few seconds passed and then realization hit me like how Ron hits me with his teddy bear when he's pissed. - "So, if I weren't wearing my favorite Teddy Bear Man Pj's, you'd get in bed with me?" I asked with curiosity, and boy was I gonna smack my self later for asking him that because you won't believe what he did next...HE RAISED HIS FREAKI'N EYEBROW! Whoop-dee-doo. Now he's gonna be in one of those I-know-I'm-sexy-get in-bed-with-me-no-I'm-just-being-conceited moods. Gah might as well play along. Nothing better to do.

How 'bout sleeping?

I can do that later.

"Oh Mione, I knew you'd ask me that. You'll do anything to get in bed with me won't you? I'm just so hot."

"I know! You're just sooo sexy!" I said and pushed him onto the bed and sat on him. His face twisted into a horrified look.

" You're sick." He said and tried to push me off him.

" You started it." I said and actually laid down on top of him. My goal: Suffocate him. He started to flail his arms around and struggled to push me off him.

"You're so bloody heavy Granger! Get off me!" He mumbled through my hair. I just laughed evilly.

" Oh, I don't want to get off of you. You're just so damn sexy and magnetic to get off of."

" I'm not playing Hermione!"

"I'm not playing either Draco." I said and giggled. All of a sudden he stopped struggling and snaked his arms around my waist , sending chills up my spine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and laughed at the same time when I felt his arms. He grabbed me and flipped us over to where he was on top of me.

Damn it. My plan backfired , now he's gonna torture me. And dang , I'm too close to him, I can smell his breath. Thank God he just brushed his teeth. God knows what it would've smelled like if he hadn't.

" Get off of me Draco!" I yelled , trying to get out , but his grip was too strong. But then again he wasn't smashing me with his grip , it was just right.

"I don't want. Your just to damn sexy and magnetic." He said, mimicking me.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME NOW!" I yelled uselessly.

(cue awkward silence)

"Hermione?" He said , but didn't wait for a response. He grinned and then said , " are you...TICKLISH!" And he started tickling me. I just exploded.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-E-E-E-E !" I tried to tickle him back but he won't let me.

Finally he gave up and I attacked him , and he attacked me back.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!" I clutched my stomach and managed to tickle him more.

30 min later ...

" Tickle-Tickle." I said sleepily and lightly tickled him across the bed.

"Tickle-Tickle." He said , did the same thing as me , and then closed his eyes.

3:45 A.M.

"Hmmm..." I cuddled more into whatever that thing that smelled good and was keeping me warm , was.

5:46 A.M.

The thing pulled me closer to it and buried its head into my hair. I scooted more into it.

9:00 A.M.

... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/n:** HA! finally I got on the computer. My parents forgot to pay the stupid bill and they cut the electricity off yesterday just when I typed "A/n:". I was so close to uploading, but NOOOO you guys had to wait another day. Anyways , I hope this chapter was good , tell me how good it was in your review that you HAVE to send me. and just to get you all perked up about me updating ; I already wrote the next SUPER LONG chapter during my spare time with no electricity. Do you know how hard it is to take a shower in the dark? well , yeah, REVIEW!

okay , I just read over the chapter , and it's not that good. Is it? but don't worry , the goodness of the next chapter will make up for it. REVIEW!

_frifri_


	19. It's not just the Heat that gets to You

**Chapter 19:** It's not Just the Heat that Gets to You

**Disclaimer:** I'll keep on dreaming. And someday it may come true…

**A/n:** I know, I know, I haven't updated in a couple of months, and I also promised that once the summer is here that I'll be updating once a week…hem… that really didn't work out. Did it? I apologize greatly, and I hop you forgive me… Well this chapter starts out in a point of view that's not 1st person. I forgot what you call it…hehe…bad me. Anyways, then it goes back to 1st person with Hermione. I hope you enjoy it!

And here are my lovely reviewers!

**HPaggie09, BiggerstaffStalker, Sacagawea, xoKaSsIeox, Cherdy the Molologist, flirtashuzsh0rty,** (notice how I don't have that many?)

* * *

"Awwww, look at that," Started Narcissa as she and Draco's Aunt peered through the crack of the door, "there all cuddled up into each other! Isn't that sweet…look, look!" She pointed at Hermione. " She has her head buried into his chest…" Narcissa paused for a while and then burst into tears. "OH! My BABY-BOY IS ALL GROWN-UP!" She sobbed onto Draco's Aunt's shoulder.

A weird expression on Aunt Lucille's face bloomed.

"Shhhhhh, Narcissa, you'll wake them up." She said trying to calm the crazy lady. But she was too late, across the room an eyelid opened.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Hmmmmm…" I snuggled into that thing some more and tried to cover my ears with it. Someone must have died because someone was crying his or her little heart out. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see any light…AHHHHHHH! I'VE GONE BLIND!

I shot straight up, only to notice Narcissa and Aunt Lucille at the door and Draco right next to me. No, not next to me, how about PRACTICALLY ON ME! And to top it off, he had his arms around me!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top on my lungs. What else would I do? I just slept with Draco Sodding Malfoy for who knows how many hours! I screeched again, waking Draco up.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped holding his ears, "Who tried to kill a Banishi?" He sat up and noticed our close proximity and me. His eyes widened. He looked at the bed, at me, at the bed again, at me again, and then at the wall. He sat still for a while; the horrified look still in his eyes, then jumped right off the bed and ran straight into the wall and slid down, leaving an imprint of his body and a little bit of saliva. Of course, he also screamed like a girl. So I guess you can say that he "pranced" into the wall instead of ran, but that image is a little too nauseating…

* * *

"Hi Wall Face!" I said giddily, and slipped on my boot. We were all going skating at Clagg Park.

" Shut–up, _will you_?" he said putting his gloves on, "You do one stupid thing one time and it's like you killed somebody!"

"Killing somebody is stupid, you idiot. Now stop making a big deal out of a goose egg, and shut your face!" I said it with a know-it-all hint in my voice to set him straight.

"Aunty Mione?" Said a little voice from bellow, I looked down. "Can you tie my shoe?"

"Of Course I can tie your shoe Vicky." I said. I kneeled down on my knees and tied her little shoe for her little foot. She ran off. I turned around to look at Draco and noticed that he turned his head away as soon as I looked his way. I stood up and put my hair in a messy ponytail. Heck, that's the only kind of ponytail possible with my hair. " Draco?" I said, getting his attention.

"Uh?" he grunted and stopped pretending to be O-so-very interested in the picture he was staring at.

"Were you just staring at me, is there anything on my face?"

"NO! No, no, why would I do that! I was just…just…seeing…SEEING HOW TO TIE A SHOE! Yeah, that's it, tying my shoe…"

"Draco," I said raising my eyebrow, "how old are you?"

"22."

"And you still don't know how to tie your shoe?" I asked, and he slowly nodded. I looked down at his feet, " Then who tied your shoes?" He slowly started to turn red (wow that's a first) and he furiously looked around the whole hallway. And then he looked at the half table against the wall, and I think he spotted my apple sitting on it.

"A-a-a-a-p-pp-le." He stuttered.

" My apple tied you shoe?" I said with a grin.

"NO! NO! How does an apple tie a shoe? That's just silly! It was…" he thought for a while, "What I meant say was…Granny…" His REAL Granny glared at him. "…Apple...SMITH! Yeah, that's it Granny Apple Smith tied my shoe! Yeah, she tied it."

I just gave him a look

"Don't worry Dearie," Narcissa whispered in my ear, " He was looking at you _alright_!"

Ewwwwwwwww! He was looking at me!

_Get over it, people always look at you._

BUT he was STARING at me! That's whole different issue.

_People stare at you all the time. Well, no, they stare at you because they think you're weird. You know, bushy hair and all._

Maybe he thought I'm weird.

_MAYBE he likes you!_

Shut-up! I'm weird and that's why he was staring.

_Fine, what ever you say. You are now dubbed weird by yourself._

Ergh.

"Come-on everybody! The Port key leaves in 5minutes!" Aunt Lucille yelled as every one filed out side and either sat onor touched the porch on the left side. I stepped outside, and noticed that I didn't have my purse. And I can't go ANYWHERE besides the bathroom, without my purse. Well, actually time-to-time, I actually DO need my purse in the bathroom. You know for about a week once a month….

" Damn!" I yelled and ran back up stairs.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" I heard Narcissa's voice fade, as I made my way upstairs.

"I forgot my purse!" I yelled back as I opened the door our room. I looked on the table and the bed, but it wasn't there. Where else could it be?

"Hermione! What, the bloody Hell are you doing? Quick Up!"

I turned around and saw Draco standing at the door.

"What are you doing up here?"

" Mum sent me to tell you to quick up. So quick up! We only have a minute or two left!"

"But I can't find my purse-. Hey! How did you get that?" I said looking at my black purse in his hand.

"Have you ever heard of a summoning spell? It goes a little something like this- Accio Hermione's purse." He said, doing the simple wand movements with his hand.

" Thanks." I said and snatched my purse out of his hand. He gave me a 'what the hell look'. "So…" I said and looked around the rather large room.

"So..." He said and glanced at me.

"So, how much more time till the portkey leaves?" I asked. He looked at his watch, and his eyes instantly widened.

"WE HAVE ONLY 30 SECONDS TO GET DOWN THERE!"

We wasted no time breathing. We instantly dashed downstairs, knocking over things as we went.

As soon as we stepped outside and I slammed the door behind us, the portkey started to leave. Swirls of green, gold, and silver danced around everybody on the porch bench. We launched our selves at it…but obviously; Draco being the terribly slow runner that he is…we missed it. I tripped, and he simply fell on me like it was no big deal.

"Whoop-de-doo." I said sarcastically, as I shoved Draco off of me, " What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't apparte. You probably know why…stupid people these days, apparting right on to the ice and breaking bones… we can't floo, and I can't make a portkey right now…I guess we'll have to go back inside and wait till they get back, maybe we can send an owl." He got off the floor, and brushed the invisible dirt off of him. " Come on, get up!" he said, motioning me to get up. He walked over the door, and tried to twist the knob…it didn't budge.

"Damn! It's locked!" he yelled, kicking the door. I looked at him and imagined a pair of donkey ears and teeth him. He was acting like a brainless gnome…you would think the Head boy would know a spell like Alohmora.

"Here, let me try..." I said and reached for my wand… "WHERE THE HELL IS MY WAND!" I looked everywhere possible, but I couldn't find it.

" Dang Woman! Calm down, you probably left it inside when you went looking for your purse. And besides, Alohmora won't work." He said this as he walked over the swing bench on the other side of the large porch, and sat down, " Might as well sit here and wait for them to come back." He said and motioned me to come and sit down too. " Gotta wait till 6:30, it's about 2:05 right now."

I fixed my scarf around my neck, straightened out my sweater and walked over to Draco and sat down. We were about a foot apart, I scooted as far as I could to the side, and so did he. But all of a sudden the space between us seemed to close, the snow started to fall harder, and temperature seemed to drop dramatically…Gee, I hope it's not only me…. I looked at Draco, it seemed as if he was experiencing the same thing as me- he started to shiver and continuously look out into the snow with bulging eyes…But GOSH why did it have to be so cold? Dear Merlin, why must you punish me?

I rubbed me gloveless hands together, trying to warm myself. But one moment, my hands were full of friction and heat, the next, frozen. I stole a glance from Draco who turned his head the moment I looked at him. ERGH! He needs to stop staring at me! It's uncomfortable! Bloody wanker needs to get a nice camera and take a picture!

_BUT WAIT!_

WHAT?

_You stole a glance from him…_

Sooo…. NO! EW-EW-EW-EW! I'M A NASTY PERSON! How could I do such a thing?

AND DAMN-NIT! It's so cold…and…. and…AND…I NEED WARMTH! I NEED HEAT! PLEASE!

I think I just hit my breaking point…I felt my eyes bulge out… I was going mad, MAD I SAY, MAD! COLD IS EVIL!

Heh…I think I'm starting to get_ just a little_ ansy.

I squirmed around a bit. And as I squirmed and leaned a little towards Draco, I discovered something…BODY HEAT!

And damn-it, he was radiating a LOAD of it!

I need heat…need...heat…warmth…must…heat…have…NOW!

I scooted an inch towards him, coincidently so did he.

STALKER!

_How is he a stalker?_

I don't know...he's following me?

_You just keep thinking that…_

I changed my position to where one leg was under me so I could warm it. And as I did so, noticed that my boot wasn't zipped completely. I didn't want the evil cold to seep through. I had to zip it. So I turned around to where my foot was on the bench and my back was towards Draco. And then I realized something…I didn't get all of it last time…THERE'S MORE BODY HEAT ON HIM!

My back rushed with warmth, temporarily sending relief through me. I slowly turned my head and looked at Draco who was looking at me…again.

"What?" I said, wondering if there was snow or something on my face.

"OH!" he jumped, moving a little closer to me, " It's very cold."

"I already know that…" I said slowly nodding…meep! I can feel him radiating…

…. Eh…. can't help it…must resist…NO!

I jumped completely onto his lap and curled into his chest.

The cold is _definitely_ getting to me.

Surprisingly, he didn't push me off. Instead he held me even closer and buried his head into my hair.

The cold MUST be getting to him.

"Hermione?" Came his muffled voice

"Mmm?" I said as I turned my head towards his chest, trying to protect my poor nose from the cold hair piercing through it.

"What happens at the bench, stays at the bench." He said pulling me closer to him. I nodded, and closed my eyes. Sleeping passes time fast….

And all of a sudden, I felt special. My stomach started to flutter. I felt full, like a missing part of me was just replaced…It felt like something was brewing right in the center of my tummy...and…I've...I've... never felt like this before…

Must be gas.

* * *

A/n: SQUEE! SQUEE! ROMANTIC LOVE SCENCE! Well yet again, meh is very sorry for not updating and I hope I haven't lost any of my beloved reviewers. I'm pretty sure I have a bundle of typos in this chapter, so if you want, you can point them out for me. I have a tendency to skip over them. You can flatter me, or flame me, I don't care…JUST SEND MEH A REVIEW!

frifri


End file.
